


30 Day NSFW Challenge - Sanders Sides

by SimplyLeez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's only going to get worse from here i'm afraid), 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Logan, Choking, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Floor Sex, Foreplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Pool Sex, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Skype, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Voyeurism, ish, naked kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: 30 'days'/prompt fills for NSFW prompts involving the Sanders Sides.Find more on my tumblr: https://smuttysanderssides.tumblr.com/





	1. Day 1: Cuddles (naked) - moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil have some post-sex cuddles.
> 
> Warnings: nudity, mentions of sex.

The air was warm, or maybe it was just them, their body heat radiating onto each other. They were pressed close, possibly too close right now having not yet cooled down from their, uh, activities, but Virgil didn’t mind and tucked his head into the crook of Patton’s neck. “Ahah, Verge!” Patton laughed lightly at the ticklish sensation, his voice broken and hoarse which only made Virgil smile and bury his head further. 

“Virgil! I love you dearly but please stop you’re tickling me!” Patton laughed, shoving Virgil gently to the side and off of him. “Aw, Patton, I was warm,” Virgil whined, sitting up slightly so he was in Paton’s lap, the covers falling around them. Virgil ignored his current state of undress, somewhat comfortable with being naked around Patton by now, it made him feel vulnerable but he had so much trust in his boyfriend that it was no longer a bother.

“Noo, Verge, come back.” Patton groaned, rubbing his arms over exaggeratedly to convey how cold he was and it was evident from the quickly receding flush on his skin. Virgil crossed his arms and shook his head defiantly, “please, come cuddle with me.” Patton reached up and took hold of Virgil’s arms, attempting to uncross them while simultaneously pull the other closer. 

“Nope, you pushed me away!” Virgil muttered, pulling a dramatic frown before slowly unhooking his arms and gently flopping on top of Patton again, dragging the duvet with him, lying his head onto his bare chest this time to avoid tickling him too much. “Better?” Virgil asked, peering up at Patton as the other wrapped his hands around Virgil’s back and pulling him closer, shifting him until they got comfy. “Much better babe,” Patton responded, pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead before closing his eyes, which Virgil did also, slowly drifting to sleep in each other’s arms. 


	2. Day 2: Kiss (naked) - analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-sex kisses shared between Virgil and Logan.
> 
> Warnings: nudity, mentions of sex.

Virgil stretches his limbs out in all directions, feeling particularly cat like, then stops and lays back against the headboard of the bed. Admittedly he was tired, after two round of sex with his boyfriend he's bound to be, but Virgil is adamant not to fall asleep before Logan returns from the bathroom. 

However, this was easier said than done as he felt his eyes closing slightly, having to move and shift himself to stay awake, although he’s sure Logan wouldn’t mind if he did fall asleep. He would probably tell Virgil he needs the sleep. Mere moments later Virgil hears the sound of the shower turning off and their en suite bathroom door closing, then Logan quietly making his way over to the bed.

Shit, when did he close his eyes! Virgil opened them again, slowly, only to see Logan in ‘all his glory’ (in the nude) and, well, he’s probably never going to get sick of that sight. Logan quickly finishes towel drying his hair and throws the towel into the hamper. “Hmm, Lo, come to bed,” Virgil murmurs as the other begins looking through the set of draws on the other side of the room, probably to find some pyjamas.

Logan turns his head to see Virgil sitting up slightly, holding himself upright with one hand on the mattress, “I thought you were asleep, sorry if I was making too much noise.” Virgil smiles fondly as Logan turns back away from him, his boyfriend is so goddamn considerate but right now all he wants is to cuddle him and fall asleep, despite what a good view of Logan’s ass he’s getting right now. “You didn’t wake me, please come here though,” Virgil couldn’t help but whine this time, letting himself slip back onto the bed fully and closing his eyes momentarily. 

He felt a breeze of cool air suddenly, Logan must have opened the window, it was cool, helping his flushed skin to calm. Then there was warmth, enveloping him. Virgil’s eyes shot open to see Logan peering down at him, smirk on his face. “Are you alright love?” Logan asks seriously, which Virgil find hard to take seriously with his very naked boyfriend on his hands and knees above him like this, so Virgil nods in response and presses a small kiss onto Logan’s nose.

They both laugh lightly at this, okay, maybe Virgil giggles at the face Logan pulls in fake distaste. But they’re both smiling ridiculously at each other. Like two fools in love. Well, they are. Virgil’s sure if he keeps smiling he’ll break his face so he reaches for Logan’s jaw, pulling the other down slightly and into a kiss. His other hand goes to Logan’s hip, careful not to press too hard on the forming bruises he himself made not too long ago, and Logan lets out a muffled whimper, of pleasure or annoyance Virgil isn’t too sure.

Logan pulls back quicker than Virgil would have liked, moving up off of Virgil’s torso and sitting carefully on his boyfriend’s thighs, making sure not to hurt the other. Virgil’s hands slid to Logan’s thighs, laying gently against the skin cool from both the shower and the breeze. “So… round three?” Virgil asks cheekily, half joking but the other half of him would be down if Logan agrees. But he doesn’t agree. Logan throws his head back with laughter, shaking his head so that his wet hair falls onto his face.

“No. I just showered,” Logan tells him, leaning over him once again to peck his lips before completely rolling off him and laying by his side, “besides I doubt my ass or my stamina could take much more.” Virgil snickers at that, glancing over only to see Logan watching him already, “fair enough.” Virgil didn’t stop watching his boyfriend as he set his glasses aside and brings up the covers around them.

“You should probably get to sleep you know, the average amount of sleep for a grown adult is a minimum of seven hours,” Logan spoke, smiling at Virgil as he continued to look at him. “I love you too Logan,” Virgil whispered, finally closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him. 


	3. Day 3: First time - royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman have their first time together, they’re awkward and silly but they’re happy.
> 
> Warnings: fingering and sex, hand jobs, nudity

They had been dating for a while now, they’d been friends first and slowly gained feelings for each other. It was easy for Roman to, not literally, sweep Patton off his feet with knowing him so well already, and Patton will admit that Roman was pretty smooth to begin with without trying so hard. And Patton in turn knew so much about Roman, so took him on his ideal first date to a late night movie marathon showing. 

Now here they were. In Roman’s room. The door slammed closed inconsiderately behind them, it was Roman’s fault so Patton doesn’t feel so bad about it, then Roman is shoved against it quickly. Their lips never detaching from the feverous kiss, Patton’s hand reaching to cup Roman’s face and in return Roman grabbed the other’s hips, pulling him as close as physically possible. 

Groaning in unison both at the feeling of the friction and the realisation that they are both hard makes it seem so real. They are really going to do this, here and now. “Shit Patton,” Roman breathed, finally allowing some space between them as he lay his head back against the door. Patton said nothing about his swearing, which he usually would have done, instead he’s busy placing kisses down the other’s jaw and then neck, stopping at points to lick or suck at the skin.

Roman couldn’t help but tighten his grip on Patton’s hips, causing his boyfriend to unconsciously thrust against him. “Babe, bed,” Patton ordered, grabbing hold of one of Roman’s hands and partially dragging him along with him to the bed, where he promptly collapses causing Roman to topple on top of him. 

They both laughed at this, sure, they were flushed and aroused but they were still the same silly, awkward selves. Roman was quick in finding Patton’s lips again, holding himself off the other by leaning on his elbows, not quite wanting to crush his lover. Patton returns the kiss with just as equal force, pushing himself up against the other, unsure of how far to go, testing the waters.

“Are you sure about this, Ro?” Patton asks, pushing Roman off him slightly with a hand to his chest, “of course I am, love. Why? Are you not?” Patton shakes his head in response, shutting his eyes briefly to avoid Roman’s worried expression. “I don’t know, Roman. I’m not sure if this is too fast and I- I just...” He opens his eyes again, Roman still looks worried but he got off the other and instead sat next to him, and Patton mirrored this.

“Look, Patton, you know you do not have to do anything you do not wish. I am not going to pressure you, nor would I want to make you uncomfortable. I will only go forward with this if I have you full consent,” Roman finishes his mini-speech, taking Patton’s hands in his own and softly running his thumbs over his knuckles. “I do want this though Ro, I just, think I was being stupid. I’m just quite nervous.” Patton blushes at the confession, he has no reason to as he knows Roman won’t mock him for this.

“Patton, my love, it is natural to feel nervous. I, myself, feel nervous too.” Roman’s comforting words were enough for Patton to maintain eye contact again, seeing only love and understanding in his boyfriend’s expression. “Thank you, Roman. Um, do you still want to continue?” Patton asked awkwardly, tugging gently on Roman’s fingertips as if it would bring him closer, “why most certainly, love.” Roman was on top of him in seconds, kissing Patton gently on his cheek before reclaiming his lips. 

Roman was quick to discard their shirts, a little too eager as Patton had to step in to avoid his favourite shirt’s buttons being pulled off. Patton then couldn’t help but stare at his boyfriend in awe, he knew Roman was beautiful and handsome and gorgeous (he could go on), it wasn’t his only reason for dating him but it was a factor, but seeing him so open and vulnerable was breathtaking. 

Suddenly, Roman had undone the front of Patton’s trousers, which brought him back to the reality of the situation and he grabbed Roman’s wrist instinctively. Roman stopped dead in his tracks, not continuing but not pulling back either. Now he’s not only concerned that Patton isn't as ready as he said he is for this but also that Patton lied to him. 

“Patton, love.” Roman’s voice was calm, and soft, and gently, and made Patton feel guilty about stopping him, again. He couldn't help his nerves and, well, it was going a bit fast. “I-I want to take control,” Patton blurted out, hoping that if he were in control that he could maybe set the pace without having to correct Roman. 

“Oh.” Roman’s cheeks flushed at the request, his worry easing up slightly, then he backed off Patton. Patton left no room for hesitation, otherwise he might not trust himself to do this, and swiftly grabbed at Roman. A hand going to his hair to direct him into a kiss, the other going to his belt to slowly work it open but Roman got the jist and helped him. 

Soon enough Roman was pantless, then completely naked, and on his back with his legs spread. And Patton would be lying if he said he didn't like the sight, seeing Roman, the ever egotistical and over the stop man he is, so vulnerable gave him more confidence. He could do this. 

“Lube?” Patton asked, kneeling in between Roman’s legs, gently running his fingers over the inside of his boyfriend’s thighs but ignoring his attempt to get Patton’s hands to wander further. “Bedside table, second draw down,” Roman uttered quickly, sounding more composed than he looked currently. Patton followed his instructions as his normal pace, more likely than not to tease Roman. 

Roman groaned at the slowness of Patton’s actions, throwing his head back against the mattress in defeat and shutting his eyes, attempting to distinguish where Patton from his sounds. He felt the bed shift further, Patton must have gotten up, the draw opening then closing again, then the sound of material shuffling, Roman decided not to open his eyes yet because although he wants to see Patton without his pants on he’d rather do it when his boyfriend is more comfortable. So, he lets Patton undress and climb back onto the bed.

The pop of the lube cap was next; Roman opened his eyes now, seeing Patton’s concentrating face. Patton looked up suddenly at him, somewhat surprised to see Roman looking back at him, “ready?” Roman nodded in return, muttering out a ‘yes’ in case Patton wanted verbal consent. Then Patton has a finger in his ass, just like that. They’d done this before, they had gotten each other off in a multitude of ways, but they’ve never gone all the way. That is, hopefully, until tonight. 

Roman finds it difficult to remain silent as Patton preps him, so he doesn’t. He likes to show Patton how he’s affecting him, moaning and whimpering slightly, shifting his hips lightly. Then Patton’s removing his fingers, Roman groans at the sensation but says nothing as Patton’s moving again out of his view. 

When Patton return into his line of sight he looks...either tense or beyond aroused, Roman can’t tell for sure. Only when Patton is leaning over him again, his cock pressing teasingly against his hole, he knows it’s the latter. Patton presses in slowly, somewhat teasingly but more cautiously than anything else, until their skin is flush against each other’s. 

Roman lets out a shaky breath as Patton stills, his hands helping to hold Roman’s lets up slightly. “Please, Pat, move,” Roman mutters, his voice sounding fairly broken to his own ears, and Patton obliges. Shifting himself so he can set a good pace, then Patton is pulling out and thrusting slowly yet forcefully back in. 

The pace is non-existent and it’s awkward, Patton stops every now and again to get a better grip or to wipe is sweaty hands off on the bed sheets, they laugh it off because if they don’t it’ll probably come to a stop. But then there’s a rhythm, Patton pulls out, then pushes back in and Roman attempts to meet him by bucking his hips. Patton grazes his prostate occasionally but it doesn’t matter too much, however, he is adamant to get off so wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it not so casually, and leans off the bed with the elbow of his other arm.

Patton groans at the shifting of Roman’s body and thrusts faster, Roman unconsciously jerking his hand quicker around his cock. “Patton!” Roman whines, desperately wanting to kiss the other but with a lack of hands to grab him with asking his his best option, “kiss me!” Patton does so,hunching over, only faltering his thrusts slightly, and kissing Roman deeply. 

Only a few moments later Roman came, groaning Patton’s name incoherently, and in turn breaking their kiss, then slumping back against the mattress. Roman couldn’t help gasp from overstimulation, gently pushing Patton off himself and out of him, Patton seemed to understand. He quickly pull off of Roman, hovering slightly over him as he takes his cock into his own hand, immediately jerking himself off. Patton comes with a muffled whine, his come adding to Roman’s own on his stomach. 

They pause for a moment, staring at each other in awe and appreciation. Then Patton is moving, having second thoughts about wiping his hand off on Roman’s sheets so gets up from the bed and heads for the en suit. Returning, clean now, with a wet cloth in hand and uses it to clean Roman as well, even if he does complain that it’s too cold and he’s too sensitive. 

Patton ignores his boyfriend’s further complaints when he tries to get him to move, “come on, Ro, get into bed. You can’t just sleep like that.” Patton gestures to how Roman is spread out in the centre of the bed, which can’t be warm and Patton certainly won’t be able to fit. “Uhh, fine,” Roman huffs, crawling under the covers as Patton switches the light off and does the same. 

“Goodnight, Ro. I love you.”

“Hmmm, love you too.”


	4. Day 4: Masturbation - Logan (with side LAMP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan does some private experimentation, his boyfriends show up at the end for cuddles bc why not.
> 
> Warnings: anal fingering, anal sex, sex toys, hand jobs, nudity

Logan isn’t an idiot by any means, far from it in fact, that doesn’t mean he’s the most experienced. Theoretical knowledge is one thing, however, physically experiencing something is another thing entirely. Now he’s kneeling here on his bedroom floor, knowing he is definitely going to get carpet burn, his slicked fingers stretching his hole open. Almost all theoretically knowledge has gone out of the window, all except what he needs to do next, focusing on pleasuring himself and not injuring himself.

Yes, Logan has, uh, touched himself before and he’s had sex but he's open to expanding his horizons. Hence this experimentation. When he does have sex with his boyfriends, it’s good, yes, and not vanilla at all at times but more often than not he is the ‘top’. And although Patton has offered before to fuck him, let him lose himself and be completely submissive to him, Logan never agreed. Not necessarily scared of becoming so vulnerable but possibly a bit cautious and nervous at the least.

So, here he is. Pulling his fingers free from his hole, pausing momentarily to catch his breath, and grabs both the lube and dildo laid out in front of him. He’s hesitant but quickly coats the fake cock with lube, it’s not big because he doesn't want to struggle too much but he’ll still be able to feel it in exactly the places he wants to. Logan presses the head of the dildo against his hole before he has a chance for re-evaluate his approach, slowly sliding the room temperature warm plastic in and not stopping until he reaches the base.

He stops deadly still in place, one hand bracing himself upright against the carpeted floor, the slightly hunched position causing his hair to fall onto his face, while the other hand holds the dildo in place. Logan can feel his walls stretching to accommodate the object, not an unpleasantness feeling necessarily,so he stays still for a few more moments only until he cannot stand it. Then he moves.

Slowly he lifts himself off the cock, keeping it firmly in place still, and lets himself sink back down, straightening his back as he does so to try to hit his prostate. Logan repeats the action with the same pace and precision as the last, his hard cock bobbing every time he moves. Soon enough he finds a rhythm, ignoring the ways in which his legs ache and knees burn because he’s so caught up in his own pleasure.

Logan can feel the pleasure building, low in his abdomen, and his spare hand cards through his messy and sweaty hair before reaching for his cock. He groans loudly at the sensation, rubbing the precome down his dick to help as he strokes in time with his thrusts. He’s unconsciously moaning louder and more frequently now, partially because he's so lost in the please but also because he may want the others to overhear.

His movements are losing rhythm, his hand jerking himself off quickens while his legs slow, unused to such vigorous activities in such a manner. His breathing is laboured, occasionally interrupted by groans and yelps when the toy hits his prostate just right.

Logan comes abruptly with a choked out groan, his back arching forwards as he sets himself down harshly on the dildo, his hand and part of the floor covered in come. And he knows he has to get up, clean the mess, and go see his boyfriends before they come looking for him worried. But he can't help but collapse, face first, into the floor after pulling the toy out of his ass.

He rests his forehead on the carpet, his glasses are skewed and his hair matted with sweat, holding himself up slightly by his elbows and his knees are still bent, as if he was ready for another good fucking. No, he really doesn't want his boyfriends to see him like this, not just yet at least. So, Logan gets up, stretching his legs slightly and almost admiring the red marks on his knees, and he goes into his en suit.

He makes sure to clean the carpet first, then himself as carefully as he could before slipping on a pair of boxers, then cleans the dildo, feeling himself flush again at the reminder of what he'd just done.

When he walks out of the bathroom he stops dead in his tracks in the doorway, his boyfriends are all on his bed, all in their pyjamas no less. Roman is lying against the headboard with Virgil sitting in between his legs and his back against Roman’s chest, Patton is sitting cross legged next to them with his fingers intertwined with Virgil’s. At this moment Logan can't think of anything other than embarrassment, he's sure they heard him and at the time he was more than okay with that but now he's not so sure.

“Lo?” Patton is the first to speak, and Logan’s not so sure he can speak right now so instead raises his head to look at the others, he wishes he was wearing more clothes so he could fiddle with them. “Do you want to come cuddle?” He just nods in return, shuffling over to Patton’s side and sitting next to the other. Patton immediately pulls him into a hug, which Logan gratefully returns, and Patton mumbles into his ear, “I’m so proud of you, do you know that?”

Patton pulls away and moves himself so he’s sitting up against the headboard next to Roman, then he gestures for Logan to follow. Logan moves to lie beside Patton, cuddling into his side while he can't keep a small smile from appearing on his face. Virgil reaches over and grasps Logan’s hand, a silent but important understanding passes between the two. Roman turns the TV on, flicking between channels until he finds a good movie, and then Logan realised that maybe it was stupid to feel embarrassed by such a thing, he knows his boyfriends would be there. And maybe they'd be willing to help next time. 


	5. Day 5: Blow job - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up hard and tries to get off without Roman noticing, that’s easier said than done.
> 
> Warnings: blow job, teasing, slight embarrassment

The room is warm, cosy, and dark, the only light coming from the sun streaming through the curtains. It must be early, around seven if Virgil had to guess, but he really doesn’t want to guess right now. He awoke suddenly, covered in sweat, his heart racing; he feels almost as if he has woke up from a nightmare, the only indication that it wasn’t is the tent in his pyjama pants. 

He doesn’t remember much of the dream, except the feeling of rough hands against his skin, firm lips against his own, and an overwhelming sense of pleasure. Virgil groans lightly only to regret it when Roman shifts next to him. He really doesn’t need his new enough boyfriend finding out about his issue right now, he’s scared that Roman might think it’s too early in their relationship for anything sexual. 

Virgil cringes when he closes his eyes and can’t get back to sleep. He kicks the sheets off of his body as slowly and as quietly as he can without waking Roman. The room isn’t too cold but it helps his flushed skin cool slightly, however, it’s not enough. He’s still so hard and horny, and he needs to do something about it. He thinks about leaving Roman’s bed, maybe to jerk off in the bathroom, but it’d probably wake the other.

So, he does the next most rational thing, right? Virgil slips his hand into his pyjama pants, curling his fingers around his cock slowly, almost hesitantly. The bed springs creak as he shifts his weight slightly, he would have cringed at the noise had he not gasped at the relief of his slightly cool hand on his warm flesh. 

“Verge?” Roman’s voice is clear in the quiet room but still laced with sleep, Virgil stills at the sound hoping his boyfriend will go back to sleep maybe. He doesn’t though, instead Roman sits up partially, leaning back on his hands and looking over at the other. It doesn’t take Roman’s still half asleep brain long to work out what was going on, but quick enough Virgil is taking his hand out of his pants.

Roman smirks ever so slightly at Virgil’s red face and embarrassed expression but doesn’t want to make his boyfriend feel worse than he probably already is. So, Roman sits up fully, the duvet pooling around his waist until he pushed it to the side, “do you need some help?” He asks genuinely, not wanting to make Virgil uncomfortable or overstep the boundaries. Virgil nods in return, uttering a quick and quiet ‘please’, and then Roman’s moving, settling himself between Virgil’s legs.

They’re kissing instantly, Roman has one hand on Virgil’s chin and the other goes to his cock, slowly rubbing through his pants then he’s dragging the pyjama pants down just enough to let his cock out. They break apart and Virgil throws his head back onto the pillow when Roman wraps his fingers around his dick, Roman can’t resist kissing Virgil’s nose, then his jaw, until he detaches to shuffle further down the bed. 

“Is this okay, Verge?” Roman asks, his elbows settling either side of Virgil’s hips as he gets himself comfortable almost lying down in front and on top of the other. Virgil nods hurriedly, his hips bucking unconsciously so his cock prods against Roman’s cheek which they both laugh at. “Impatient much?” Roman snickers but in a fond way that Virgil is alright with but what he’d be more alright with would be Roman’s mouth around his cock; he indicates this quickly by slipping his hand into Roman’s hair.

Roman seems to get the message and slides his mouth onto the head of his cock, sucking ever so slightly before enveloping it further. Vigil doesn’t refrain from bucking up into the wet heat of his boyfriend’s mouth only to be stopped by Roman’s left arm stretching across his hips to hold him down, using his other hand to hold himself up. Virgil groans at the sensation and at the frustration of his restricted movement, unable to do much but accept Roman is in control.

Roman’s head bobs on his cock, fairly quick and consistently, the tip grazing the back of his throat every so often. Virgil forces himself to close his eyes, looking away from the erotic picture of Roman sucking his cock as if he was made for it, and the noises, god, the slick, wet noises.  _ Fuck _ . They just drive him closer to the edge. Roman groans around the cock in his mouth, Virgil moans in response, hips attempting to buck into the heat and Roman lets him this time.

“Fu-fuck, Ro, I can’t-” Virgil cuts himself off with a sharp gasp as Roman deepthroats him before pulling almost completely off his cock and back down again. And Virgil’s coming, fingers twisting in Roman’s hair, holding him down while he lazily fucks his throat until he’s oversensitive. Roman allows Virgil to pull him off his cock by his hair, he uses his hand to wipe the spit off his chin and smiles up at his boyfriend.

“Did that help?” Roman asks, the smirk on his face cheeky but his voice is rough, and Virgil hides his face in his hands but nods regardless. Roman laughs, climbing onto his boyfriend’s thighs and leaning over him again before removing his hands from his face a pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Now,” Roman says, voice lowering, whispering deathly close to Virgil’s ear, “are you going to help me with my little problem?”


	6. Day 6: Clothed getting off - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s impatient to have Logan when he wants, where he wants. Logan’s more level headed but not by much. Well, they still achieve the intended outcome.
> 
> Warnings: grinding, coming in pants, excessive swearing

“Ah- fuck, Roman!” Logan hisses out as his back hits the wall of the corridor, his boyfriend’s hands on his chest keeping him firmly there as he kisses along his jaw and down his neck, licking and sucking occasionally. “That can be arranged,” Roman whispers close against his ear and Logan fights the urge to shiver at how low his boyfriend’s voice is. “Fuck, not here,” Logan responds, breathing stuttering as Roman drives his crotch into his own, feeling how painfully hard Roman already is underneath his trousers.

“Where do you suggest, love?” Roman asks, hands trailing dangerously low now, dipping under the waistband of Logan’s trousers before fingers wrap around his wrist and stop him. “Your room.” And Roman twists to grab Logan’s hands and drag him down the hallway, stopping at his room and opening the door. Logan stumbles in as Roman’s hand is at his lower back urges him forward. Roman has him back again the wall in an instant, wasting no time claiming his lips with his own.

Logan pushes against him in a futile attempt to break free or at least gain some control over the situation but it’s weak, not a real attempt and they both know it. Roman thrusts their crotches together, hard cocks grinding through layers of clothing and rough material but it provides fiction nevertheless. The kiss breaks with moans from both of them, Roman’s lips go to Logan’s neck, kissing the skin before sucking a hickey into it.

“Fuck, you’re like a horny teenager,” Logan breaths out, breath hitching as Roman rolls his hips with more power and determination. “You’re no better!” Roman shoots back, voice vicious but wrecked all the same, and Logan opens his mouth to resort back but Roman’s lips are on his again, quickly tonguing into his mouth. Roman shifts slightly, thigh pressing just right against Logan’s clothed cock that he can’t help but buck forward at the contact, Roman groans in turn as his cock knocks against Logan’s hip.

They can’t stop moving, kissing sloppily and they grind against each other, hands wandering underneath shirts but making no attempt to remove any clothing. Roman’s hands hold Logan’s hips in place, rocking them together just right, while Logan clings to his boyfriend’s shoulders, fingers twisting and gripping in the fabric of his shirt. “Fuck, Lo, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Roman mutters aloud, breaking another kiss in favour of lowering his head into the crook of Logan’s neck, the hot breath fanning across his skin making Logan shiver.

And Roman shivers, a full orgasmic body shiver, and Logan would laugh at the fact Roman just came in his pants if he wasn’t so close and so desperate himself. He rocks against Roman until he winces and pulls away, looking somewhat ashamed but sated regardless. Logan smirks at him, his lips wet and bright red, and Roman can’t resist him even in his post-orgasmic state.

He ignores the sticky wetness of his pants in favour of kissing Logan slow and deep, tilting the other’s head back, his hand cupping Logan’s cock through his trousers still. Logan whines low in his throat but bucks into the touch, grinding the best he can and Roman’s fingers do the rest until he too is coming inside of his boxers. Logan pulls away from the kiss, breathing heavy and laboured.

“Shower?” Roman asks, cheeky smile returning to his face which Logan only rolls his eyes at but still he replies, “sure. But no round two.” He forces himself out of Roman’s hold, smirking to himself as Roman makes a disgruntled sound behind him but follows him still.


	7. Day 7: Dressed/naked (half dressed) - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil accidentally gets hard while watching a show with his boyfriend Patton. Patton helps him out a little, taking him into his lap and getting him off.
> 
> Warnings: hand job, semi-public sex (maybe, they’re in the common room)

“Virge!” Patton whines from his place on the living room sofa, the TV paused at the start of their show, as he waits for his boyfriend to return. “Patton! Give me one goddamn minute… please,” Virgil resorts back from the kitchen before walking back through with two mugs in his hands, he passes one to Patton before sitting beside him. Patton thanks him, taking a tiny sip of the far too hot drink before he shuffles that little bit close to Virgil, squeezing a leg in between Virgil’s, who’s almost curled in on himself.

He presses play, cupping his mug close to his chest and resting his cheek on Virgil’s shoulder, his attention fully focused on the television. Virgil’s is not however. Virgil is acutely aware of Patton pressing up against him, his cheek on his shoulder, and his leg between his own; feeling the heat of Patton’s own body seep through their clothing and onto his skin. It’s intimate, and cute, but arousing in some sort of odd way. In a way that only Patton could make him feel such a deep love and connection as well as such a rush and heat from cuddling up on the sofa watching rubbish.

Virgil isn’t sure how long he zones out for but Patton’s gasping and nudging him slightly, “it’ll be getting cold,” he says, pointing with his pinky at Virgil’s mug. Virgil takes a obvious gulp before settling again, still only half listening to the show and drinking now and again but his mind is elsewhere. His mind wanders to thoughts of Patton. Patton, the same Patton right next to him. How cute and sweet he is. How warm and comforting he is against him. And how hard Virgil is in his jeans because of him.  _ Fuck _ . When did that happen?

He takes another drink, grimacing at the coldness of the liquid, and tries his hardest not to make Patton aware of his… situation.

“Are you done?” Patton asks, pointing at Virgil’s mug, and Virgil nods in response, not trusting his voice right now. Patton takes his cup and leans forward to put them both on the coffee table before moving back to where he was cuddled against Virgil’s side only to brush against Virgil’s unmistakable hardness. Virgil breathes in sharply, quick to try and move away from Patton, uttering a short apology.

“Virge?” Patton asks, voice nothing but curious and concerned. “Pat,” Virgil whispers back, still trying to hold himself back at a distance but Patton doesn’t let him, hands on his shoulders in a comforting way. “Are you…” Patton goes to asks but the flush that appears on Virgil cheeks stops him and confirms it anyway. Virgil looks away from him, head tilting to the side but Patton’s quick to pull him back by fingers on his chin to make eye contact with him.

He can practically feel the nervous energy vibrating off Virgil, he presses a brief, chaste kiss to his lips before smiling genuinely. “Would you like help with that?” Patton asks, voice no more than a whisper, and Virgil thinks about it for a second before nodding his head repeatedly, letting Patton know he really, really does want this. “Come here, baby.” Patton urges him into his lap and Virgil goes willingly, sitting himself carefully on Patton’s thighs, his cock more obviously hard beneath his jeans now.

Patton fights the urge to coo at how cute Virgil is, instead his hands work on his belt, then buttons and zipper. “Up,” Patton says and Virgil obeys going to his knees, his hands going to Patton’s shoulders to both steady himself and stop himself from interfering as Patton pulls down his jeans and boxers to expose his cock. He gasps lightly at the suddenness but Patton is lowering him back down to his lap, his jeans only slightly uncomfortable around his thighs but is outweighed by the warm, pleasure of Patton’s fingers wrapping around his cock.

“Fuck!” Virgil hisses as quiet as he can manage, bucking into the other’s touch as Patton makes a fist with his hand, wrapping Virgil’s cock in the tight, warm heat. Patton’s hands are big and deceptively strong, which he wouldn’t have thought before but after being fingered open and manhandled about in bed by them Virgil would say he loves them a little bit more than he loves other parts of Patton. 

Virgil can’t help gasp, his head falling into the crook Patton’s neck, as Patton strokes him faster. His hips jerk in response, his head sometimes nudging or grazing Patton’s polo shirt making him very aware that Patton is fully dressed. That this wasn’t supposed to end like this, with him hard in Patton’s lap with his amazing boyfriend jerking him off. Virgil lets out a string of curses, hands gripping tighter at Patton’s shoulders, he knows he’s close.

“Pat,” he tries to warn, voice muffled, but Patton gets it. “Virge, so good for me, are you going to come for me?” Patton whispers so close to Virgil’s ear that it makes him shiver, eyes fluttering closed as he groans and comes into Patton’s hand, hips slowly coming to a stop and Patton withdraws his hand. He just sits there for a while, in Patton’s lap, breathing hard and heavy. 

“Virgil? Are you good?” Patton asks, back to being the caring boyfriend, not that he necessarily stopped. Virgil can only bring himself to hum and kiss Patton on the cheek, which Patton takes as a yes. He gets Virgil to kneel back up so he can put his trousers back on properly, and Virgil doesn’t question where he wiped his come off, and Virgil collapses back to where he was before. Patton’s arms circle around him and he feels safe and comfortable and he doesn’t care that they need to rewind their show, he makes up for it by making them more hot chocolate and maybe giving Patton a thank you blow job later on.


	8. Day 8: Skype sex - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wakes up hard with Roman missing from his bed, fortunately Roman Skypes him and helps him out the best he can. [Human AU]
> 
> Warnings: hand jobs, skype sex, minor dirty talk

A familiar call sound snapped Virgil out of his half asleep state, he’d just barely woken up from a dream he can’t quite remember but he is hard in his boxers, he’s spent far too many nights alone now. That isn’t his priority though right now, he pulls his hoodie down further to cover himself the best he can, then pulls his laptop closer to him until he’s sitting crossed legged on his bed with it in front of him.

He clicks the green accept call button and it takes a moment to connect, when that moment is over his screen changes to show his boyfriend on the other end of the call. “Virgil!” Roman gasps out, obviously excited about seeing him, and Virgil smiles and greets him in return. “I’m missing you so much right now,” Roman says, running his fingers through his hair only disheveling it more which Virgil smiles at.

His boyfriend is beautiful, more so in real life though. “I miss you too, Ro. It’s lonely without you, especially in bed,” Virgil responds, flushing a little at the realisation of what he said and the implications as well as his still occurring problem. Roman smiles though, that cocky, knowing smile that Virgil loves to hate. “Did you just wake up?” Roman asks, taking in Virgil’s disheveled hair and lack of clothing, and Virgil smiles sheepishly, nodding as he pulls his hoodie further down.

“Did you have a good dream?” Roman asks, knowingly, and Virgil internally curses, not looking at the screen. He goes to ask how but Roman’s quicker, “I can always tell from the way you try to hide your hard on with your hoodie, plus you get all blushy and cute.” Virgil scowels into the camera, only half genuine though, and Roman jokingly imitates it until they both laugh at it. “So, was it a good dream?” Roman asks again, pushing his desk chair back from where his laptop is set on the desktop in the hotel, he’s highly thankful for the free Wi-Fi right now.

“Hmm? Oh, I don’t remember much but yeah,” Virgil says, voice more casual and comfortable knowing it’s just them two, having a conversation like they usually would. “Are you still…” Roman makes a gesture before smiling when Virgil nods, “are you going to do something about it?” Virgil flushes darker, shying for a moment, “what now? It’s just because you want to see it.” Roman laughs throwing his head back, which Virgil smiles at because god he can’t stop smiling when his boyfriend does, but Roman’s cheeks are flushed too and Virgil knows he’s right.

“Aww,” Virgil coos, “you do want to see.” He moves before Roman can respond, pulling his hoodie up to expose his cock hidden beneath his boxers and well as some of his stomach. “Oh, god, V!” Roman gasps as if he hadn’t seen him in months, in reality it’s been only two weeks and they Skype every day. “What, Ro?” Virgil asks, faking innocence, “what do you want me to do now?” Roman gapes at him for a moment, mouth opening then closing a few times.

“I want you to touch yourself, V. I want you to pull yourself out of your boxers and get yourself off right now for me. Can you do that, V?” Roman says after a while, his own hands going to his crotch, feeling his cock quickly harden at the sight. Virgil wordlessly nods, slipping his hand down his pants and his fingers curl around his cock before pulling it out of his boxers, wriggling slightly to get his boxers down further while his other hand holds his hoodie up.

“Fuck, Virgil,” Roman breaths out, watching as Virgil stares back and starts stroking his cock. “Please, Ro,” Virgil response, hand working quicker, knowing full well he’s not going to last very long. “What do you want, baby?” Roman asks, voice more unsteady and broken which Virgil would smile at but he’s too busy caught up in his pleasure and watching Roman palm himself through his trousers. 

“Touch yourself with me, please, Ro,” Virgil gets out, breath hitching afterwards as he touches the head. His eyes flutter closed and when they open Roman is more flushed and his cock is out of his trousers and they’re shoved down to his thighs but Virgil can’t see that far. Roman strokes himself quicker to match Virgil’s pace and Virgil can’t take his eyes off it, and Roman is much the same.

“It’s been too long, love,” Roman utters and Virgil makes a noise of agreement, not replying but rather bucking his hips into his grip, his mouth falling open in a silent scream. “Fuck, Virge, baby, so good, so pretty for me,” Roman mutters, gritting his teeth and groaning as Virgil keens at the praise. “Ro, Ro, shit- Roman!” Virgil hisses out, hand holding his hoodie going to his mouth to conceal his noises the best he can as his other works as quick as he can on his cock.

“Virge, are you going to come for me? V, do it, come for me,” Roman commands, close himself but he needs Virgil to get off and he knows talking to him does just the job. It works as Virgil bites down on the edge of his hoodie before coming over his hand and partially on his boxers, looking at Roman with half lidded eyes. And that does Roman, he comes with a moan of Virgil’s name. They stay like that for a moment, lazily gazing at each other, their blissed out faces and messed appearances, taking in each other’s beauty and the feeling of longing in their chest.

“Still miss you, Ro,” Virgil mutters after taking his boxers off and cleaning himself off the best he can with them and throwing them to the floor, dragging his hoodie back down to cover his oversensitive and softening cock. “I miss you too, V,” Roman replies back, having cleaned himself off with complimentary hotel tissues before tucking himself back into his trousers. “Not long left though, love,” Roman reassures him and Virgil hums in acknowledgment, Roman laughs and continues, “soon enough, I’ll be back in bed with you, I’ll treat you good, get you off a few times.”

Virgil flushes all over again but smiles lazily, “I’d love that, Ro.” He falls back into a half asleep state again, wanting to sleep some more despite just having woken up, “‘m going to take a nap.” Roman laughs at it and responds, “didn’t you just wake up? V, you’re terrible but go ahead you deserve it.” They laugh and say quick ‘I love you’s and goodbye’s before the call disconnects. Virgil puts his laptop on the floor, throwing himself back onto the mattress and cuddling into Roman’s side of the bed knowing he’ll see him soon enough.


	9. Day 9: Against the wall - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants more than a kiss from Logan and Logan is more than happy to give him a bit more. The bit more ends up with him covered in come and weak kneed, Patton is sweet about it after though.
> 
> Warnings: fingering, sex, minor pain kink

“Patton, don’t,” Logan says, tone warning but half fake, and Patton continues to advance on him, backing him closer to the wall until he’s flush against it. “Why not, Lo?” Patton asks, obviously plotting something, his hands going to Logan’s shoulders to keep him against the wall. “You’re up to something,” Logan accuses back but doesn’t try to get free of Patton’s hold, Patton hums in consideration before leaning forward and capturing Logan’s lips with his own.

Logan rolls his eyes but shuts them quick, melting into the kiss, his own hands going to Patton’s sides, thumbs running over where his ribs are. Patton makes a cute noise, somewhere between a sigh and a keen, and Logan smiles into the kiss. “What was that for?” Logan asks when Patton pulls away, he fights the temptation to chase after Patton’s lips knowing it’s futile while the other has his hands still pressing him to the wall.

“Just wanted to kiss you, can’t I do that?” Patton’s tone is innocent but the look on his face is anything but and Logan quirks an eyebrow at him and he huffs in defeat. “Fine, maybe I wanted a little more than to kiss you,” Patton says after a while, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks which Logan can’t help but replicate. “You could’ve just asked, Pat, you are my boyfriend after all.” The words still feel foreign on Logan’s tongue, god, boyfriends, they are boyfriends.

Patton’s on him again in an instant, tongue brushing his lips before entering his mouth, Logan unconsciously moans hands gripping tighter in the fabric of Patton’s shirt, the anticipation of what’s to come only serving to make him more needy. It’s not long till they’re both hard in their trousers, hands gripping and groping anywhere they can manage until it’s not enough, moaning into each other’s mouth for more.

And Patton makes the decision to give more. He undoes Logan trousers and shoves the to his knees along with his boxers, they slide down to his ankles and he’s quick to kick them off while simultaneously working on Patton’s trousers. Patton pulls away before Logan can push them down and Logan whines. “Stay,” Patton orders and Logan obliges as Patton wanders over to their bedside table and grabs the lube before casually walking back, observing as his boyfriend squirms in his place clearly impatient.

“Turn around for me, love,” Patton says when he’s close enough to touch him, which he doesn’t, and Logan does so, turning around and bracing his hands on the wall, his feet slightly spread but not far enough. Patton nudges his ankles and he spreads his legs wider, giving Patton a great view and good access to right where he wants. Logan closes his eyes and listens to the pop of the lube cap, to Patton’s aimless hums as he lubes up his fingers, and how Patton tells him to relax as he slides one finger into him.

Patton takes his time fingering him open, nice and slow, despite how desperately hard he is in his trousers. But Logan’s pushing back on his fingers, trying to fuck himself faster and find his prostate, Patton doesn’t let him, instead he removes his fingers. “Fuck, Patton!” Logan hisses, forehead pressing against the wall as he breathes hard and his legs feel weaker. “Turn back around for me, love,” Patton says as he shuffles out of his trousers and boxers, kicking them to the side with Logan’s.

They admire each other for a moment, taking in their flushed appearances, before Patton moves closer again, cupping Logan’s ass with his hands and dragging his cock against his. Patton groans but smiles all the same as Logan’s breath hitches, “need you, Pat.” Patton will never get tired of Logan asking or begging during sex, it’s the one thing that really gets him. “Need me how, love?” Patton asks, hands pulling Logan’s ass cheeks apart, fingers barely skimming his rim but Logan’s breath catches as he chokes out, “need you inside of me, please.”

Patton closes his eyes briefly before hoisting one of Logan’s legs up around his waist, Logan grabs around his shoulders, his other foot barely remaining on the ground. He pushes the head of his cock barely into Logan, looking him in the eye as he pushes further until he’s completely inside of him. “Is this what you wanted, baby?” Patton asks after a pause, he regains his breath enough to sound confident but really he just wants to fuck Logan hard and fast up against the wall right now.

“No! Please- fuck, please move,” Logan begs, voice cracking slightly which Patton can’t resist, so, he does just that, pulling out before pushing back in, getting a bit faster and harder each time. Logan’s hands dig into his shoulders, he tries to rock back on his cock but without any leverage it’s practically impossible, so he can do no more than take the fucking. Well, that and stroke his own cock.

He does just that. One hand leaving Patton’s shoulder to wrap around his own cock, it puts them slightly off balance and his back hits the wall hard creating a loud noise but they don’t stop, Patton looks at him with worried eyes but Logan just moans and doesn’t safe word so he keeps going. “Fuck- fuck, Pat- please, please, please.” He doesn’t know what Logan is begging for, Logan doesn’t really know himself, but he goes that bit harder, forcing Logan off and on the wall repeatedly.

Logan only jerks himself off faster at the action, throwing his head back as he moans and comes over his black shirt, knees going completely weak and his one leg on the floor buckles. Patton holds him further up and steady as he fucks him through his orgasm and a little more, spilling deep inside of him with a groan of Logan’s name, reattaching their lips too. He pulls out soon after, disconnecting their lips and setting Logan back down on the floor though Logan still grips to him.

“Lo, let go, love. You’ve got my come running down your thighs I need to get you clean,” Patton says softly, hands running over Logan’s now bruising hips. “I can’t,” Logan replies, voice quiet and shy which Patton giggles a little at but humours him, “why not?” Logan refuses to meet his gaze, “my legs won’t work, if you let go I’ll probably collapse.” Patton smiles all over again, “okay, I’ll help you to the bathroom then we can have a nap okay?” Logan nods and lets himself be guided, grateful for his boyfriend being super sweet after he just fucked him beyond his wildest dreams.


	10. Day 10: Doggy style - Prinxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman bottoms for the first time and Virgil appreciates the sight.
> 
> Warnings: fingering, (soft) sex

“Roman?” Virgil says, voice quiet but harsh all at once, somewhat questioning but commanding. And Roman stills, his hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles turn white as he stares down at the black fabric, avoiding looking further down to his own hard cock and where Virgil is kneeling behind him. “Yes?” He responds, breath hitching as Virgil’s fingers move inside of him, in and out, then searching. He knows how Virgil probably looks, a tight lipped smile on his face and his brows furrowed in concentration, a cute look that Roman likes to kiss away.

Only he can’t, not this time. He’s not the one hovering over Virgil, fingers in his ass working teasingly slow to prepare him for his cock. No, it’s the other way around. Virgil’s other hand trails down his spine leaving Roman shivering slightly, coming to rest on his ass cheek in a weirdly comforting way. “Are you ready?” Virgil asks finally, a bit lost in the sight in front of him but wanting to make his boyfriend feel as good as he makes him feel.

Roman takes a sharp breath as Virgil removes his fingers, he feels disappointedly empty, so, he whines which only earns a short, breathless laugh from Virgil. “Love,” Virgil says, “are you ready?” Roman wishes he would just take his whining as confirmation and fuck him already but he knows what Virgil is like. “Yes, god, please, V. I need you,” Roman says, voice a little strained, and he forces himself not to move as the head of Virgil cock finally presses against his hole.

“Are you sure?” Virgil’s tone is less concerned now, more teasing and Roman makes a strange groan out of annoyance. Virgil doesn’t laugh but Roman can guess he is smirking to himself as he starts to push in, slowly and carefully which Roman is thankful for. Only when Virgil is fully encompassed does he speak up again, “love?” Roman’s breath hitches at the pet name, fingers smoothing out against the dark sheets as he tries to focus on something other than Virgil which proves impossible.

“V, please, move.” He sounds little and broken but in the best possible way, Virgil obliges, pulling out before pushing in over and over again. He builds a rhythm, slowly speeding up as his hands wander all of Roman’s body that he can possibly reach, next time he’ll have him face on so he can run his hands over his chest and cup his face and kiss him. But for now he concentrates on where he can get. Fingers gripping at his hips, smoothing down the small of his back before running up to his shoulder blades and back.

Roman does no more than moan and rock his hips back, knees weak and aching but the need for release overpowers it for now. “Please, Virge,” Roman whispers hoarsely, almost as if he’s trying not to to break the spell surrounding them, not to break the moment. And Virgil gives it to him, pushing into him that little bit faster, his chest coming down to rest against his back as his hand comes to work Roman’s cock.

It’s sloppy and out of time, they’re desperate with need and love. Roman doesn’t last as Virgil kisses and licks at his neck he comes, arching into Virgil’s touch trying to get him as deep inside him as possible. That does it for Virgil, he releases inside of him with a groan of Roman’s name, hands against Roman’s sides and his forehead pressed between his shoulders as he comes down from his high.

He pulls out eventually, grimacing at the weakly pained sound Roman makes but quickly smirking as he watches Roman stay put and his come leaks out of him, running down his thighs. He pulls himself out of the trance and mumbles for Roman to stay, he leaves and quickly returns with a wet cloth and a towel. After cleaning both them and the sheets the best he can Virgil pulls back the covers, Roman crawls into the bed fully, collapsing against the pillow and his eyes shutting immediately, he does cuddle Virgil close when he joins him though. Roman presses a light kiss to his temple and Virgil presses one to his cheek before they drift to sleep.


	11. Day 11: Dom/sub - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is Patton’s baby boy and will let Patton do anything he wants with him, he trusts him so much. And Patton just really wants to admire his sub and fuck his mouth, then take good care of him afterwards.
> 
> Warnings: D/S dynamic, bondage, blow jobs, face fucking, choking

“Are you going to be good for me, baby boy?” Patton asks from behind him, the words sending a shiver down Logan’s spine, he nods first then remembers to vocalise it, “yes, I’ll be good.” Patton runs a hand through his hair once, twice, then goes back to binding his wrists together behind his back. Logan still has his shirt on but his tie is gone, thrown across the room carelessly as Patton kissed him senseless earlier.

“Get down and stay down,” Patton orders, pushing lightly on Logan’s shoulders and Logan falls easily to his knees, the impact is hard and must hurt but Logan doesn’t show it. He’s too busy watching as Patton circles around him once then comes to still in front of Logan; he cradles Logan’s head in such a soft way, bringing him close to rest his forehead against his stomach before letting him go again.

“Are you going to be a good boy?” Patton asks again, truthfully he’ll never get bored of Logan begging and promising until he can no more. All the while he works on his belt, tugging it undone along with his trousers. He quickly shoves his pants to the floor along with his boxers, his hard cock standing proud, grazing Logan’s jaw and smearing some precome there. He’s been hard since before they started, the anticipation building up inside of him, he knew he would get his hands on his baby boy tonight.

“I’ll be good, I promise,” Logan insists, sinking lower onto his knees so he can rest his ass on the heels on his feet. He’s just the right height now, eye level with Patton’s cock but he doesn’t look at it, if he does he might touch it and he hasn’t been told to yet. Instead he looks up at Patton, his eyes determined but his body compliant. And Patton’s looking down at him so fondly despite the situation, his hand goes to his cock, bringing it closer to Logan’s closed lips, barely dragging the head across them.

“Open.”

And Logan obliges, lips parting as Patton slowly pushes his cock inside. His other hand brushes back Logan’s hair and holds it there, ready to tighten and guide if need be. Logan’s slow licking at the underside of his cock, mouth wide and lips bright red though still looking beautiful to Patton. “Can I fuck your pretty mouth, baby boy?” Patton asks, his hand not in Logan’s hair cups his cheek, his thumb caressing the skin there in an encouraging way.

“I’m yours to do whatever you want with,” Logan whispers out when Patton allows him to slide off his cock, Patton shuts his eyes and groans, his fingers tightening in Logan’s hair. “Fuck, baby boy, you’re going to make me come way too soon.” Logan only smiles up lazily at him before opening his mouth again, wider this time, still looking up at Patton wide eyed and submissive, awaiting anything that he’s given.

Patton can’t resist it any longer, his hands rest either side of Logan’s face, cupping his head and holding him in place as his cock slides back into the wet heat over and over. His thrusts get harsher and deeper, Logan gasps when he has a second and chokes on his cock but he doesn’t stop it, instead he revels in the sensations. Closing his eyes and relishing the way his spit drools down his chin mixed with Patton’s precome, how hard he is himself in his trousers, and how his hands are bound behind his back not allowing himself to touch his own cock even.

The noises are obscene to both their ears; the wet, sloppy sounds of Patton fucking into him and the guttural moans contrasting with the choking from Logan. It’s enough to make Patton go faster, keeping his eyes open and watching Logan closely, carefully, but also admiring the view. Silent tears escape from below partially closed eyelids, Logan’s drool drips onto his own shirt or to the floor. And it drives Patton over the edge and into his orgasm. He holds Logan head still, cock still buried deep in his tight throat as he comes, shaking and hunched over his baby boy.

“Fuck,” Patton rasps out finally, drawing back and pulling his cock out of Logan’s mouth, bringing with it a mix of spit and come which strings out between them before collapsing against Logan’s chin. He looks a beautiful mess, eyes finally open with his eyelashes coated in tears, and the tears already down his face mix with the previous contents of his mouth. “So pretty for me, baby boy, do you need my help now?” Patton asks, voice unusually sweet for the situation but very Patton-like, and Logan keens but doesn’t move himself instead waiting for Patton to give it to him.

And Patton does, he lowers himself to his knees and strokes Logan’s cock through his trousers. Logan’s mouth opens and closes in silent screams, sometimes a croak of ‘Patton’ or ‘please’ will come out but he’s even silent as he comes in his trousers, thighs clenching and chin resting against his chest. 

“So good for me, Lo, you did so well.” He hears as he comes around, out of his orgasmic haze, to realise Patton is undoing his binds and he’s very uncomfortably wet in several places. Patton lifts him up by his underarms, “come on, we’ll have a nice shower and I’ll get you something to drink, then we can have a nap, okay?” Logan only nods, throat still sore but he did ask for it. Patton takes good care of him afterwards, letting his love fall asleep against his chest as he too drifts off.


	12. Day 12: Fingering - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan fingers Virgil to orgasm in a way that’s soft, gentle, calm, and very them.
> 
> Warnings: fingering, hand job

Virgil huffs out a gasp as his back hits the sheets, he’s quick to stretch his limbs as wide as they can before bringing them back in. It’s calm and a little quiet, and Virgil likes it and feels comfortable despite being partially naked already. From the waist down he’s completely nude, his cock obviously hard where it lies against his purple t-shirt, and his hoodie sleeves pull down over his hands in an attempt to refrain from touching himself.

“You can you know,” Logan says from where he stands at the bottom of the bed now, looking down at the other both with fondness and humour in his eyes, and Virgil gives a confused hum. “You can touch yourself,” Logan clarifies, smirking at Virgil’s somewhat dazed expression as he spread’s Virgil’s legs wider and sits on his knees between them. Virgil doesn’t need to be told twice, one of his hands goes to his cock and he starts to lazily jerk himself off, careful to avoid making a mess of his sleeve.

“Can I?” Logan asks, full sentences are apparently not his thing right now but Virgil doesn’t mind he just nods and continues to work his cock and stare up at his boyfriend. Logan smiles down gently at him and he returns it, head tilting back against the pillows as Logan uncaps the lube, his hand works a little faster over his cock in anticipation. He gasps when the cool fingers circle his rim but he doesn’t try to get away, instead spreading his legs further apart.

“Please.” Is all Virgil can get out before Logan’s index finger slides into him, his mouth opens out of reflex and his hand on his cock falters slightly, Logan working his finger slightly before adding a second. The stretch is pleasant and he knows it only gets better, so, Virgil pushes back slightly, thighs tensing with effort as he tries to fuck himself back on Logan’s fingers. Logan laughs breathlessly, his words catching in his throat before he gets out, “stay still.” And he presses his other hand on Virgil abdomen to try and hold him steady.

Virgil resists the temptation to beg for more, he focuses on working his own hand over his cock just the way he likes; all the while Logan’s fingers are stretching him and curling inside of him, attempting to aim just right. Virgil’s back arches and he tries to move further down the bed when the fingers hit it prostate, they rub roughly against it, and Virgil stutters out a moan of “please.” He’s closer than he would like, his hand doesn’t stop on his cock, and Logan obliges. His fingers working in and out of Virgil barely, focusing on hitting and stimulating his prostate, ignoring the way his wrist aches and burns a little.

“Oh, fuck, Lo! Logan! I can’t- fuck, Logan!” Virgil gasps out, unoccupied hand grasping the sheets, wanting desperately to cling to Logan but not disrupt the position. Logan’s other hand stops holding him down and goes to his balls, fondling and cradling them, and he’s whispering out encouraging words that Virgil can’t quite hear over his own moans. And he’s coming with a choked whine and a groan of Logan’s name as he comes down, hand releasing his own cock and trying to bat Logan away as to not overstimulate him.

His breathing slowly calms, sweaty palms resting on the somewhat cool sheets, he forces his attention away from the ceiling and to Logan. He’s just sitting there still, on his knees, watching him come down from his high. Virgil smiles timidly at him, knowing he probably looks a mess but he disregards this. “It’s your turn now, right?” He says finally, breaking the comfortable silence, and Logan smiles but shrugs, not pressuring and kind. Virgil just rolls his eyes though and drags him down for a kiss, he’s going to have just as much fun wrecking Logan as he did with him.


	13. Day 13: Rimming - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton’s had a rough day, Roman helps him relax and then some.
> 
> Warnings: rimming, hand job, dirty talk

It had just been one of those days. One of those days when the world didn’t go easy on him, exhausted him, tired him out to no end. Patton tried to push though it, keep himself busy and talked with the others but as soon as he got to his room that night he collapses onto the bed and groans. The door opens again, someone’s coming in, but Patton doesn’t move his gaze from the ceiling to see who.

“Love? Are you alright?” It’s Roman. Sounding concerned and hesitant but loving all the same. “Tired.” Is all he responds with, it’s not a lie but it’s not the whole truth either, so, he sighs and pushes himself up on his hands to look at his boyfriend and finds him closer than he anticipated, standing in between his legs that hang off the edge of the bed. “I’ve had a rough day and I’m just frustrated, I think I just need to sleep it off and I’ll wake up feeling much better.” He reassures the other with a tight smile but it only seems to work slightly.

“Can I make it any better?” Roman asks, tone only slightly suggestive, and Patton raises his eyebrows and thinks, really thinks about it. As much as he’d like to cuddle up with Roman and fall asleep, his body seems to have other ideas which he can’t deny. “Please,” he whispers out, not quite sure what he’s asking for but willing to have anything Roman gives him. “Are you sure?” Roman asks again, one knee bracing against mattress between Patton’s legs so he can inch closer and hover slightly over him.

Patton nods in a way that makes his hair fall even more out of place, Roman smiles and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead before claiming him lips. It’s soft and slow, no rush and a little need in it. Roman pulls back, a victorious smile on his face and his hands either side of Patton’s face, he stays and stares for a moment. “Tell me if it’s not okay,” he insists, hands moving to undo Patton’s cardigan and let the sleeves fall away. “Okay,” Patton whispers back and that’s all Roman needs to move further.

He works on Patton’s trousers while his boyfriend takes off his own shirt, Patton lays back down against the sheets after discarding the clothing and lets Roman remove the rest of his clothes until he’s naked. Roman stops there and takes in the sight, he removes his own top and sinks to his knees, flashing Patton a devilish grin that tells him he’s definitely up to something. Patton wants to beg, to plead, ask Roman to go faster, hurry up.

But Roman’s hands are on his thighs, spreading them open and propping his feet up on the edge of the mattress, forcing him to move further onto the bed as a result. He goes to laugh as Roman’s fingers trace and tickle his skin, getting closer and closer towards his ass, but his hand is quick to cover his mouth, Roman watches but doesn’t say anything. Patton closes his eyes soon after, not being able to look at his teasing boyfriend for much longer, he’s already hard and the sight of Roman smirking between his legs is a bit too much, but his thoughts are giddy and distracting from the harsh day.

A gasp escapes him as Roman’s hands part his cheeks, holding him open and vulnerable but what more is the feeling of Roman’s breath against him, so close and teasing and- Roman licks his hole, short and testing but Patton reacts regardless, he lets out a strangled groan and that’s all Roman needs to know to continue. He does, a few more hesitant licks across before he pushes his tongue in slowly, listening to Patton’s moans.

And Patton just can’t keep still, hips attempting to push back against Roman’s tongue, his cock twitching with need as it leaks precome against his stomach, his fingers twist in the sheets and his eyes squeeze shut. “Roman! Ah- Ro, please!” Patton shouts, one hand going to grip in Roman’s hair as the other one cups his cock, quickly maneuvering so he can fuck himself back on Roman tongue and fuck into his hand.

Roman doesn’t stop either, tongue testing and teasing Patton’s rim and delving inside, hands tight on Patton’s ass. “Roman, oh god, please, Ro!” Patton chants, moans breaking up his words as his fingers tighten in Roman’s hair, his own hand working his cock faster, rougher. Head thrown back, groaning out Roman’s name, he comes across his own stomach, holding Roman closer still until he comes down from his climax.

His fingers release Roman and he apologises softly at his roughness, Roman smiles as he stands but says nothing more. “Ro?” Patton asks, his legs going to wrap around Roman and draw him closer until he’s hovering over him again, hands either side of Patton’s face, “yes, love?” Patton kisses his nose sweetly, then his spit slicked lips before whispering quietly between them, “I want you to fuck me now, hard and deep, make me come again and come deep inside of me.” Roman groans aloud, his head falling to rest on Patton’s chest but he nods and promises to do just that.


	14. Day 14: 69 - Logicality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants to try something new, he promises only good things and boy does he deliver, leaving Logan speechless afterwards.
> 
> Warnings: oral sex, 69, blow jobs, rimming

“Logan!” Patton shouts from another room, Logan fondly rolls his eyes from his place on the sofa but doesn’t move, instead he responds sarcastically with his own “Patton!” He hears Patton giggle before trying to stifle it, this only makes Logan’s own smile wider, “come here, love,” Patton shouts after taking a few calming breaths. Logan groans, not really wanting to move now that he’s comfortable, “why?” He asks instead, hoping Patton would give up and come to him instead.

“I want to try something with you… and it requires a bed,” Patton shouts, same tone and volume as before, “I mean technically we could use the couch but I mean-” Patton continues to rant only to be cut off by Logan’s groan, “okay, I’m coming, quiet down.” He’s bright red by the time he’s standing in the doorway of their bedroom, flushed and mind racing to all the possibilities Patton has in mind.

His boyfriend’s standing there, in nothing but his boxers and a dark blue t-shirt that use to belong to Logan - Logan is no better in a black jumper and Patton’s grey joggers - but there’s that smile on his face. The smile Logan knows means a little more than he’s letting on, a little mischief below the loving, fondness. “What?” Logan asks, shutting the door behind himself as he fully enters the room.

Patton just grins and looks at him for a moment longer before speaking, “I have an idea, like sexually.” Logan fights the urge to roll his eyes or laugh, “I gathered that, Pat, what is it?” Patton stood silent still, mentally considering how to phrase it, “what about- um, have you heard of sixty-nine?” It takes all of Logan’s might not to roll his eyes yet again and walk out of the room without a word, instead he replies, “I assume you mean the sexual position and not…”

“Yes!” Patton cuts in enthusiastically, “try it with me.” The tone of his voice was almost enough to persuade Logan, the look on his face pushed him over the edge from hesitant to willing. Logan sighs in false annoyance, “fine,” he drawls out, walking as normally as he can on his weak legs until he’s stood right in front of Patton. His boyfriend just eyes him for a second, taken aback slightly by how quickly Logan caved in, leaning slightly against the bed but he shakes himself mentally, smirking instead.

And Patton’s hands go to Logan’s jumper, unzipping it with ease and slips it from Logan’s shoulders and onto the floor, taking in Logan’s broad shoulders, hands running over his chest before stopping at his own joggers. “Yes?” Patton asks, making eye contact with a slightly flushed Logan who nods and croaks out a quick ‘yes’ before Patton shoves his trousers down with his boxers and they pool around his ankles.

Patton grins widely, very smug that he got his own way, and Logan just blushes further. “‘S not fair, you’re still dressed,” Logan mutters out, moving Patton’s hands from where they’re rested on his hips, holding onto his hands while he struggles out of his trousers laughing breathlessly when he almost trips, Patton only smirks more and giggles with him. “Shut up,” Logan mutters playfully, glaring a little a Patton who let’s go to hold his hands up in defence, shrugging when Logan raises an eyebrow.

“Clothes off now, Patton,” Logan says, almost like an order but it’s light and just playful enough knowing Patton will want to take more control tonight, so, he lets Patton move at his own pace. He pulls the t-shirt over his head drops it to the floor, a fake seductive grin on his face all the while, before hastily shoving down his boxers, then they’re both as naked as each other. “Better?” Patton asks, gesturing to his now naked body, and Logan looks him up and down before nodding seriously, almost comically quick.

“So,” Patton starts, grinning again as he pulls Logan closer by his hips, their half hard cocks brushing briefly before settling against the other’s thigh. Logan’s breath visibly hitches before he replies, “so.” It takes all of Patton’s willpower not to kiss his boyfriend senseless and just rut up against him until they come, he doesn’t instead he kisses him quick and briefly, hand cupping his face. Pulling away only for Logan to chase him and reattach their lips, he lets him intensify the kiss for a moment before he does pull away this time.

“Bed?” Patton asks, already dragging them closer towards the bed but Logan’s nodding earnestly, hands on Patton’s chest pushing him backwards slightly until he sits on the edge of the bed. There’s a pause, nervous energy filling the air, but Logan breaks it, “move up then.” And Patton obliges, shuffling further onto the bed until he’s lying down, and Logan doesn’t hesitate to join him, laying half atop of him, observing him for a moment. Then they’re kissing, soft and deep, a final confirmation before Logan’s pulling away and almost hesitantly moving into position.

Patton wastes no time gripping at Logan’s thighs, thumbs rubbing there reassuringly. “Are you alright?” Patton asks, only receiving a quick hum from Logan before his cock is quickly engulfed in Logan’s mouth, pretty much answering his question. Patton gasps, nails digging into Logan’s thighs, unconsciously bucking his hips up, cock driving further into Logan’s mouth only causing Logan to gag but work his mouth that bit quicker.

It’s not long before Patton comes back to his senses almost, attempting to ignore the feeling of his boyfriend sucking his cock like his life depends on it. His own hands move from Logan’s thighs, gripping his ass and pulling his cheeks apart, smirking to himself when Logan shift obviously impatient that Patton hasn’t put his hands or mouth on him yet. Just for that Patton waits, hands caressing his ass, fingers teasing over his hole and dragging down to his balls.

Logan groans, pulling off Patton’s cock but still holding it close to his lips with his hand, “I swear to god Patton, this has got to work both ways or-” His rant cuts off, his mouth opening wide and a strained groan escapes him, his forehead resting against Patton’s thigh as he feels his boyfriend’s tongue circle is hole before pushing inside, quickly fucking into Logan’s hole with his tongue. Patton smirks the best he can as Logan tries to push himself back into the sensation, his hand working sloppily over Patton’s cock as he gets used to the sensation, lips slipping over the head of Patton’s cock before taking it further.

There’s no pattern, their mouths work at separate paces, hips bucking to gain any sort of friction from the other. Logan moans around the other’s cock, taking it deep until it hits the back of his throat, gaging slightly but continuing to bob his head, one hand wrapped around the base of his cock and the other gripping at Patton’s thigh. Patton moves one hand from his ass, encouraged by Logan’s nails digging into his thigh, and awkwardly grasps at Logan’s cock from this angle, stroking it sloppily and lazily.

Patton grins at his boyfriend’s moans, fucking up into Logan’s mouth at the vibrations, he’s close and they both know it. He doesn’t stop his motions though, tongue fucking Logan and stroking his cock, bringing him closer to the edge but Patton comes first. Quick and hard, climaxing into Logan’s mouth before he pulls off, stroking Patton through his orgasm, a few streaks of come cascading across his face, hitting his cheeks and lips but he smiles through it pushing himself back. He’s fucking himself back onto Patton tongue then bucking forwards into his grip, back arching as he comes across Patton chest.

“Ah! Pat!” Logan hisses out, trying to squirm away from Patton, his boyfriend’s hand falls from his cock but continues his assault on his hole for a moment longer before pulling away, placing a sloppy kiss to Logan’s cheek and letting him go. “Gross, Pat,” Logan mutters, kneeling aside, facing Patton now as his fingers wipe the excess come from his face. Patton rolls his eyes but smiles fondly, cheeky almost, “well, I just had my tongue in your ass so…” Patton laughs when Logan makes a disgusted face which quickly falls away when Patton sits up and closes the space between them, kissing him softly and sweetly.

Patton pulls away, grin lazy which Logan mirrors, and he goes to lie back against the sheets again, but Logan catches his hands in his own and pulls him up to keep sitting, “aha, no, shower first, cuddles later.” Patton pouts, an over exaggerated frown gracing his features, but Logan scoffs and gets off the bed, visibly wincing at the feeling of his behind being rather wet. Patton giggles, keeling over slightly before taking Logan’s hand in his own, leading him to the bathroom, intent on making his slightly disgruntled boyfriend smile.


	15. Day 15: Sweet and passionate - Moxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s giggly and sweet, a bit awkward, but it’s so them.
> 
> Warnings: minor embarrassment, fingering, sex

“Virge, Virgil, V, babe,” Patton says, cutting himself off with a giggle, soft and cute. His hands pull lightly at Virgil’s wrists, his boyfriend’s hands covering his flushed face in embarrassment. Patton’s kneeling, Virgil’s legs lays splayed atop and either side of Patton’s, both of them nude and flushed and hard. “No,” Virgil mutters, muffled and whining when Patton pulls his hands away and laces their fingers together then pushes their hands either side of Virgil’s head against the sheets.

And he’s exposed, so exposed, his legs spread, and arms trapped but he feels loved, Patton’s fond smile and warm eyes looking down at him, comforting him. “Yes?” Patton asks, hands leaving Virgil’s in favour of running them down Virgil’s sides causing him to giggle slightly and shove at Patton but it’s a weak attempt to stop him. He nods though, a quick muttered ‘yes’ before he kisses Patton, straining up from the bed, hands wrapping around Patton’s neck to draw him in and keep him there.

“Is that an enthusiastic yes then?” Patton asks, smiling as the kiss breaks and Virgil nuzzles against his cheek, nodding eagerly. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Patton mutters, pulling Virgil away from him with a struggle as Virgil grins and only clings to him more, finally pinning him back against the sheets. Virgil huffs but stays put, fighting to not cross his arms over his bare torso and simply let his hands stay against the mattress even as Patton pulls back and away completely.

He watches as Patton, still grinning, jumps (quite literally) off the bed and grabs the lube from the bedside table before re-joining Virgil. Virgil still watches, pushing himself up onto his elbows so he can watch better, and Patton uncaps the lube and pours it across his fingers. “Here, hold this,” Patton says, handing the lube bottle to Virgil as if it were nothing and Virgil takes it and does just hold it.

Patton ignores how stiffly Virgil lies, instead bracing his clean hand on the mattress, kneeling and reaching around, own cool lubed fingers breach his hole. A soft gasp is all that falls from his lips, fingers working carefully but quickly, inpatients getting the better of him. “Patton, slow down,” Virgil finally speaks up, having capped the lube and set it aside on the bed he kneels up himself right in front of his boyfriend.

And Patton obliges, fingers slowly, teasing almost but spreading his hole all the same. Virgil’s hands cup his cheeks, thumbs running over his cheek bones as he kisses him softly, sweetly, but Patton deepens it to hot and heavy. Virgil smirks, almost laughing into the kiss at Patton’s eagerness, his hands leave Patton’s face, tailing down his chest and stomach until it brushes his cock, featherlight touches teasing the length. Patton gasps and groans regardless, free hand pushing at Virgil’s chest as he breaks another kiss, “stop, too much, I can’t-”

Virgil does as he’s told and stops, pulling away slowly and backing up until he’s lying back on his elbows again, watching intently as Patton pulls his fingers out of himself. Patton lets out a shaky breath, grabbing the lube and pouring more over his hand, still smiling somewhat shyly as he asks, “ready?” Virgil nods, the corners of his lips curving up into a small, fond smile, just for Patton, especially for Patton. And Patton’s hand wraps around his cock, he’s forward on his knees now, concentrating on spreading the lube over Virgil’s cock as Virgil focuses on not bucking up into the grip.

“Patton,” Virgil breaths out, hand gripping around Patton wrist to stop his movement, and Patton does so, he seems to understand what Virgil doesn’t say. His hand goes from Virgil’s cock, a coy smile gracing his lips and he wipes his hand clean on the sheets before pushing Virgil gently back so he’s lying down again. Only then does he climb atop his boyfriend, intentions very obvious as he grabs a hold of Virgil cock again, mouth opening and letting out little pants as he lines it up to his hole, slowly sinking down until he bottoms out.

“Fuck!” Virgil whispers, one hand wrapping around the back of Patton’s head and the other on his hip, he pulls him forward, careful not to move his hips though and simply rests their foreheads together. Patton’s eyes shut, mouth still open letting out harsh breaths. “Pat?” Virgil asks, fingers threading in Patton’s hair urging him up slightly, his eyes open all glassy and teary behind his glasses, and Virgil thinks the worst. “Patton, Pat, shit, are you okay? Love?” He hurries out, careful not to move at all, his own eyes wide with worry.

But Patton shakes his head, pulling himself up further into a sitting position, gasping at the feeling of Virgil’s cock inside of him and he grinds his hips slightly, savouring the hitch of Virgil’s breath. “Fuck, Pat, are you-” he cuts himself off with a groan as Patton pulls up, almost completely off, then back down onto his cock, repeating it in quick, little motions. “’m fine, Virge, I just- ah- I just love you so much, Virge but please, please- need you,” Patton stutters out, legs working to lift himself off and then impale himself again and again on Virgil’s cock, his hands firmly placed on Virgil’s stomach.

Virgil doesn’t oblige right away, he watches Patton’s expression for any sort of uncertainty or uncomfortableness but finding none he goes along with what Patton wants, fucking quick up into him in time with Patton’s bouncing. But they’re not close enough, he decides, bringing Patton back down to drag him into a deep, hot kiss. Patton whines into the kiss, it gets sloppy and lazy as he tries his best to keep the rhythm of fucking back onto Virgil’s cock, his own cock dragging against Virgil stomach, trapping it between the both of them.

“Virgil! Virge, please,” Patton mutters, head falling to Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil’s eyes shut, both hands going to grip Patton’s hips and help his movement, Patton groans in response, nails digging into Virgil’s chest slightly. “Please what, Pat? What do you need, love?” Virgil whispers, watching as Patton lifts his head and makes eye contact with him. “I- Virge…” Patton groans out, trailing off, mouth opening in a silent scream, grinning all the same when Virgil purposefully thrusts upwards harshly.

“Virgil, Virge- love you, babe, babe, please,” Patton chants, eyes squeezing shut as he pushes himself off of Virgil’s chest, one hand coming to wrap around his cock, stoking it quick and fast, in time with the thrusts. “Fuck! Patton,” Virgil says, “love you too, Pat.” It’s soft, whispered between them and Virgil can’t help his eyes wandering over his boyfriend’s form, torso stretched, fisting his own cock. And, fuck, he’s close, so close.

His hands grip harder, bound to leave bruises on Patton skin but he knows his boyfriend will admire them at a later date (the sap that he is), and he feels Patton’s nails scratching at him all the same. Patton’s mumbling some incoherent but no doubt loving words before his back arches and he comes over his own fist and Virgil’s stomach, whining and slouching. Virgil hesitates, he’s so close but he doesn’t want to overstimulate Patton. But Patton’s grinding down, muttering quick pleas. “Virge, V, do it, please,” Patton murmurs, and Virgil bucks his hips harder, gritting his teeth before he comes with a moan of Patton’s name.

“Fuck, Patton,” Virgil breaths out, lying back against the mattress, sweaty skin sticking to the sheets. “Language, Virgil,” Patton responds, grin evident in his voice even as he pulls off and lays beside Virgil, lazily slinging and arm across his boyfriend. “Love you, Pat,” Virgil murmurs, still not moving but glancing to the side to Patton who does nothing but smile and respond, “love you too, Virge.” Patton kisses him quickly on the lips, then the nose, before pushing himself onto his knees.

“Shower time, Virgey!”

“Please don’t call me that.”

“Try and stop me, Virgey.”

“…if I had the energy I would.”


	16. Day 16: In public place - Analogical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil drags Logan to a bad horror movie, maybe with alternative intentions than to just watch the movie.
> 
> Warnings: public sex/exhibitionism, blow job, hand job

“I don’t care for it,” Logan says, passively, still staring straight ahead, one hand holding his boyfriend’s and the other holding a bag of ridiculously sugary goods. “But, just because I don’t care for it does not say I won’t enjoy it and the time I spend with you,” he’s quick to add on, somewhat sensing the nervousness of his boyfriend. Virgil hand clasps his own a bit tighter before loosening, tickets clutched in his other hand, ready to see the newest shitty horror movie that he doesn’t particularly care for himself, maybe he just wants to see it to say he’s seen it.

“You’re such a sap, Lo. I could’ve pestered Roman to come see it with me, you know that?” Virgil says, swinging their hands before letting go, giving the tickets to a staff member to check and they direct them in the right way of their theatre. “I don’t mind, it’s what I’m here for,” Logan says when they’re finally out of ear shot, taking Virgil’s hand back in his if only for a moment before they reach the theatre and go inside to find their seats – the second back row off to the side chosen on purpose.

“I know you don’t mind but just because you’re my boyfriend it doesn’t mean you have to come along to shit I like. You know that right, Lo?” Virgil says, almost tugging Logan along until he finds their seats and sits down. He doesn’t see Logan roll his eyes because of the dim light and the fact Logan’s looking through the bag for their sweets and drinks but he can hear it in his voice, “I know, Virge, same goes when I go to some thing you think is stupid but I want to be here, just understand that.” He finishes with a quick kiss on Virgil’s lips before sitting back, opening his sweets and drink while watching the adverts and trailers; Virgil doesn’t respond, there’s no point in fighting with his boyfriend over this.

The theatre is relatively empty, probably due to the fact that this movie has been out for a few weeks already and those who wanted to see it already have. Virgil takes a quick note of this, not watching the screen like his boyfriend, instead watching Logan, the screen reflected in his glasses and a small content smile on his face. And Virgil smiles too, opening his own sweets and drink, one hand feeds himself and the other comes to lay on Logan’s thigh. Logan glances at him but he pretends like nothing’s happened, focusing on the screen and the movie which is starting.

And that’s fine, they sit relatively still beside eating and drinking, well, Virgil’s fingers run over Logan’s thigh through the material of his jeans. Logan doesn’t stop him or do anything but glance down at the hand on his thigh and at his boyfriend every so often. Only Virgil’s fingers don’t stop there, they move even higher almost reaching Logan’s hip before trailing and cupping his cock. Logan’s breath hitches, his fingers curl into fists but he still doesn’t stop Virgil, not physically at least.

“I thought you wanted to see this movie?” Logan leans over and whispers to him, Virgil does look at him finally and shrugs, he doesn’t really care about the film – in which some shitty side character is getting brutally murdered currently – but he really, _really_ wants to take advantage of this almost empty theatre. Logan goes back to watching the movie, half-heartedly admittingly, unable to focus as Virgil’s fingers continue to tease him through his trousers.

“Lo?” Virgil asks, leaning that little bit closer and Logan turns to look at him, “can I?” Logan takes in a breath but nods and leans back letting Virgil’s fingers work at opening his jeans as slow and as quiet as possible, shuffling his boxers down underneath them until he grasps his cock, pulling it out of his trousers completely. “Virge,” Logan whispers, glancing around briefly only to see the few other occupants of the room staring intently at the screen and he’s glad for that, he lets himself relax a little and feel Virgil’s fingers.

Virgil doesn’t waste his time, his rough and almost painfully dry hand running loosely up and down Logan’s cock. Logan grits his teeth together, hand wrapping around Virgil’s wrist and taking his hand away from his cock. Virgil goes to apologise and pull away completely, but Logan doesn’t let go instead he brings Virgil’s hand up to his mouth and licks his palm, spitting on it before letting Virgil pull away, still staring forward as if it was nothing. And it takes all of Virgil’s might not to laugh aloud, instead wrapping his hand back around Logan’s cock, taking in Logan’s flushed face and spit slicked lips.

He’s unable to keep the small smirk off his face as he watches as Logan’s fingers clench and unclench, his breathing growing quicker. Virgil knows he’s fighting not to moan, especially when he runs his fingers over the head of his cock, teasing the slit in a way he knows drives Logan a little mad, always managing to make his hips stutter (along with his words if he tries to talk). Logan’s hips don’t buck into his grip, but he squirms in his seat, bottom lip caught between his teeth for a moment before his mouth opens letting out little, breathy gasps.

“Shush, Lo. Need you to keep quiet for me,” Virgil says, voice nothing but a low whisper, and he knows it’s cruel, but he speeds his hand up, quick and tight, no longer teasing his boyfriend. Logan audibly gasps, almost a groan following it but he’s quick to slap his hand over his mouth, blushing a bright red too. Virgil just grins, watching Logan for signs that he’s close, only then does he look around and, seeing that everyone else is still engrossed in the movie, leans down and takes Logan’s cock into his mouth.

Barely sucking at the head, his hand still working the rest of the length, and Logan’s coming, hard and quick into his mouth, his fingers twist in Virgil’s hair for a moment before letting go, realising what he’s done. Virgil pulls away almost immediately, swallow with only a slight wince, not wanting to get caught nor overstimulate Logan to the point of him making more noise. “You owe me,” Virgil whispers teasingly, casually taking a sip of his drink, leaving Logan to tuck himself back into his jeans and do them up again. He’s still bright red and his voice is strained, “I didn’t ask for it. But I’ll pay you back.”

Virgil grins, victorious, watching the movie again. “Cool, you can suck me off in the bathroom then,” he comments, as if it was nothing, and Logan practically chokes, coughing into his hand before taking a drink. They’re unable to think about anything else for the rest of the movie but Virgil makes sure to drag Logan into the bathroom quick and shove him to his knees when it finishes. Logan doesn’t complain though, he does exactly as they’re told, and they both leave red faced and grinning.


	17. Day 17: On the floor - Logince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan are as impatient as each other and end up fucking on the floor of the common room. Leaving some nasty carpet burns but it’s worth it.
> 
> Warnings: semi-public sex (I guess), fingering, (somewhat rough) sex

“Ro, slow down,” Logan says, followed by a laugh as he stumbles over Roman’s feet trying to get away, but his boyfriend only holds him closer, inches away from him. He’s unable to help himself and reconnects their lips, it’s quick and hard and deep and, fuck, Logan’s going to be hard very soon if Roman doesn’t stop grinding up against him like that. He knows that is Roman’s intentions but to let Roman win this easily isn’t how they play these games; they like to tease each other a bit before it goes that far.

Except Roman isn’t teasing, instead touching him hard, hands at his trousers already impatiently pulling at the waistband. “Lo,” Roman murmurs against his lips, “need these off. Now.” Logan gapes at him for a moment, nodding his head in agreement, and Roman’s undoing the button and zip, shoving the material down until it falls to his ankles. “Ro,” Logan gasps out, his next words muffled by Roman’s lips, soon tonguing back into his mouth, hot and frantic.

Logan’s hands push at Roman’s chest just enough to shove his boyfriend away slightly, their breathing laboured, and Roman’s hands are rough and impatient just under Logan’s shirt, barely pushing under the edge of his underwear. “Ro,” Logan repeats, smiling through his breaths, “what brought this on?” Roman smiles back, more of a smirk, closing in on Logan again. “Just thought you looked so good today,” he says, almost casual and offhand but he kisses his jaw seconds after, licking at the skin and barely bruising it, and he’s clearly affected.

A noise escapes Logan, a cross between a whine and a hum, obviously dissatisfied with Roman’s response but he can’t deny that Roman is doing nothing but good things to him. His hands twist in Roman’s top, clinging on but silently urging for more, for anything else. “What is it, love?” Roman asks, clearly teasing at Logan’s somewhat begging actions, but he so desperately wants words, he wants Logan to beg for something.

“Roman!” Logan whispers, shuffling awkwardly but Roman’s hands are on his hips holding him still. “Tell me what you want. Tell me and I’ll give it to you, love,” Roman says, hands wandering down the back of Logan’s boxers, shamelessly grabbing his boyfriend’s ass. Logan frowns, overexaggerated and fake until he’s practically pouting, but he can’t deny himself nor Roman what he wants. “Want you,” he breathes out, fighting not to move in Roman’s grip as he gropes his ass and spreads his cheeks apart, and it is very obvious what Roman wants.

So, Logan tells him just what he wants to hear. “Want you to fuck me, Ro, want you inside me and want you to fill me up,” he says under his breath, low and begging and needy just how Roman likes it. And Roman moans in response, his hands forcing Logan forward as he bucks his hips, their crotches meeting and they both gasp. “Fuck, Logan,” Roman says, obviously flustered, “can I, Lo?” Logan nods quickly, muttering out a quiet ‘please’, and Roman’s shoving down his boxers where they meet his trousers.

“Fuck, Logan, god,” Roman mutters, pressing a quick kiss to Logan’s lips, “need you now, love.” And Logan really can’t argue with that, he’s just as needy, urging himself not to grind closer to Roman or touch his hard, exposed cock. “Turn around, Lo,” Roman says, hands moving with Logan as he turns, instantly pulled up against Roman’s back. Not even the feeling of Roman’s hard cock through his trousers takes Logan away from the realisation that they’re about to start fucking in the middle of the common room.

“Roman, Ro, shit,” Logan sputters out, feeling Roman moving, his hands around his waist bringing him with him until they’re kneeling on the floor almost awkwardly. “What, Lo?” Roman asks, that cockiness in his tone that drives Logan a little insane in more ways than one, his arms unwind from his torso and his hands run up Logan’s back, underneath his shirt as he waits for a response. “We can’t- shit, not here, Ro,” he stutters but makes no effort to stop Roman’s wandering hands, skimming over inches of his skin until they’re back on his ass.

“Of course we can, love,” Roman says, causal and light, “I’m going to fuck you right here, on the floor, here where anyone could see us because I know how much you really want that, don’t you?” He’s obviously smirking, his fingers teasing over Logan’s hole as his other hand hikes up the back of his shirt, his mouth following with wet, sloppy kisses. “Fuck,” Logan breathes out, unable to stop the shiver running through his body as Roman’s touches get rougher and faster, clearly impatient but waiting for that final word of consent from Logan, “fuck, fine, okay but hurry up.”

And Roman takes that with both hands, grinning and scrambling for the small bottle of lube in his trousers. Logan laughs, quick and breathless, “you planned this, didn’t you?” Roman laughs a little, soft and fond, as he lubes up his fingers as quick as he can manage, free hand at Logan’s lower back as he eases a finger into him. Logan lets out a gasp, almost shaking his head at Roman and how stupidly impatient he is.

“You might want to brace yourself, love,” Roman says, adding another finger and testing them but stilling soon after, his other hand running up Logan’s back, encouraging him onto his hands. He goes down a bit more forcefully than intended, palms hitting the floor loudly and he hisses in pain, “I’m okay, fuck, keep going, Ro,” Logan says regardless. And Roman obliges, fingering him quick and carefully, his hand never leaving Logan’s back but instead caressing the skin there in comfort, smiling when Logan’s back arches and he tries to fuck himself back on his fingers but Roman pulls his fingers out.

“Calm down, Lo,” Roman tells him when he whines, frowning although he knows Roman can’t see it, and Roman’s hands leave him all altogether. Roman just smirks, standing and taking off his trousers, as Logan huffs and lowers his head to the floor until he’s on his elbows (and Roman feels inclined to shove his chest to the floor too and hold him there while he fucks him). Logan flinches slightly when Roman’s hands are back on his ass, gripping a little in admiration before holding him still and slowly inserting his cock.

It doesn’t take long for him to be flush against Logan’s ass, hands coming to grasp his hips as he waits as patient as he can manage for something, some sort of sign he can move. “Fuck, Roman!” Logan squirms under his touch, knees and elbows digging into the carpeted floor as he tries to move, to fuck himself on Roman’s cock and Roman fights not to snicker and tease his boyfriend over it, instead he pulls out and fucks back into Logan, quick and hard.

And neither of them can keep silent. Roman smirks into Logan’s skin, biting and sucking at his back to mark him in hickies, relishing the way Logan moans at it each time Roman’s lips meet his skin. “Ro, Roman, fuck-” Logan mutters, arms falling from underneath him and clumsily reach back for Roman, his face turning to his side to keep himself up and to look at his boyfriend. And Roman’s very much looking right back at him, face flushed and hair falling across his eyes and, fuck, if that isn’t a sight.

Roman smiles down at him with an open mouth, letting Logan grab hold of his sides loosely, barely making a difference to their rhythm but he can feel him everywhere and that’s all that matters. “Roman, Ro. I- shit, I need-” Logan groans, stumbling over his words and squeezing his eyes shut as his mouth falls open, and Roman’s fucking him just right. “What do you need, Lo? Tell me, love,” Roman says, voice breathless and completely as fucked as Logan’s.

“Need you to- fuck, touch my cock for fucks sake!” Logan grits out, teeth clenching to help stop the whine that escapes him when Roman does just that, wrapping his long fingers around his cock and jerking it loose but quick. Logan keens and whines, pushing himself back onto Roman’s cock, coming with a shout of Roman’s name as his back arches and he squirms in Roman’s grip. He’s all swears and groans as Roman keeps fucking into him, ruthless and sloppy – clear evidence that he’s reaching his end. He does; bending over Logan’s body, fingers coming back to grip at his hips and hold him still as he comes inside of him.

“Fuck,” Roman breathes out, fingers relaxing then releasing Logan’s hips, caressing the nail marks he’s created there as his pulls his softening cock out, smiling fondly as Logan winces and his hole squeezes in an attempt to keep Roman’s come inside of him. “Fuck,” he repeats, taking in the sight in front of him as he does up his own trousers. Logan shifts, the uncomfortableness of the floor settling in, he can feel his knees and elbows aching, and the side of his face burning.

Roman’s moving soon enough, after enough admiration and committing the sight to memory that it’ll help with his next solo fun time. “Come on, up,” he says, coming into Logan’s line of view and helping Logan up with his arms around his torso. Logan winces, grabbing Roman’s shoulders to keep him there as he stumbles the rest of the way out of his trousers – past the point of caring that he’s half naked with Roman’s come dripping out of him in the middle of the common room.

“Ouch,” Roman says suddenly, in sympathy with Logan who winces at the realisation that he knees and elbows are bright red with carpet burn and no doubt the side of his face is too. “Fuck sake,” Logan says, clearly exasperated but a small smile graces his lips, “I told you not to fuck me here.” Roman laughs at that, bringing Logan into a hug and kissing his cheek before whispering, “I wouldn’t say that you minded really.” Logan huffs out a laugh, hitting Roman on the arm lightly before demanding that Roman ‘helps’ him take a shower.


	18. Day 18: Morning lazy sex - Royality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets frisky one morning and, well, who is Patton to deny his beautiful boyfriend anything. Of course, it’s all giggly, smiley, and soft.
> 
> Warnings: fingering, (soft, spooning) sex, hand job, mentions of previous sex

Warmth is all Patton can feel, the softness of their duvet wrapped around him and the body heat radiating off his boyfriend should be unbearably hot and uncomfortable, but it isn’t; instead of moving away Patton cuddles closer to Roman. His eyes barely open but he feels Roman move beside him, one of his arms wrapping around Patton’s middle to cuddle closer to his back. Patton laughs, a short, tired laugh, at the action, Roman shoving his face into the back of Patton’s neck, smiling before kissing him softly there.

“Roman,” Patton says, drawn out and still sleepy, and it’s a small and weak attempt to get Roman to stop. Patton shifts, maybe to get away or further into the contact, but only then does he feel how, uh, excited Roman is against his ass. “Roman!” Patton gasps, a little louder now, obviously amused more than scorning or anything else, so, Roman grinds his clothed cock against his ass again and again. “Morning, love,” Roman says finally, voice rough and sleepy but deep in that gorgeous, arousing way that Patton hates to love.

“You horny bastard,” Patton giggles almost, unable to stop the smile spreading on his face and he bites his lip to try and contain it, shuffling his butt backwards a little regardless. “I can’t help it, think I’m still wound up from last night,” Roman responds, pressing small kisses to Patton’s neck again, smiling into the skin when Patton squirms more. “Want you, Pat,” he continues when Patton stays silent, “I want to fuck you, Patton, please.”

And, shit, Patton doesn’t want to deny his boyfriend when he asks so politely, plus he’s almost half hard himself. He smiles softly and responds, “okay, baby. Get the lube off the floor, I think it’s at your side.” Patton turns a little in his hold to kiss his cheek then his mouth before Roman moves to search for the lube, Patton takes this time to shuffle out of his pyjama pants, barely kicking them to the bottom of the bed before Roman’s back. Roman hums at the obvious change, fingers running over Patton’s ass for a moment – partially in admiration but he’s also lost in thought, thoughts from last night.

God, last night had been something indeed. Patton took control, like he has done so often before, and tied his baby boy to the bed frame when he wouldn’t stay still. He teased him over and over until Roman was whining and begging for his cock and he finally got what he wanted. Patton – or Daddy as he was to be addressed last night – had fucked him hard and ruthless, praising him throughout until they both came.

Those thoughts were doing nothing for Roman’s hard on. “Shit,” he swore under his breath, gripping at Patton’s plump cheeks and smiling to himself. He’s so fucking lucky. He wastes no time adding lube to his fingers, teasing over Patton’s hole for a moment before pressing one finger in and, fuck, he’s so tight and Roman cannot wait to fuck him. Patton lets out a gasp, biting back any potential swears that threaten to spill, resisting the urge to squirm and push back onto Roman’s finger then fingers.

“Roman, Ro, please,” Patton whispers into the pillow, face turning into the soft pillow, further away from Roman but his hips move, and he tries to fuck himself backwards. “Soon, love. I don’t want to hurt you, it’s been a while,” Roman says, as calm and as strict as he can manage, and he’s not wrong that it’s been a while. He doesn’t remember the last time he fucked Patton, he usually preferred to dominate him, to top him, and when he doesn’t Roman loves to ride him, so, this is going to be…fun.

“Ro, sh- I’m ready, please, I’m stretched enough, please, need you,” Patton rambles, fingers grabbing at the duvet where ever he can reach, he whines but urges himself to stay still when Roman removes his fingers. Patton has little time to say anything let alone complain about the lack of touch because Roman’s cock in pressing at his hole in seconds, just barely have pulled it out of his pyjama pants. “Oh,” Patton breathes out, groaning a little after Roman starts pushing in, a slow, steady push until he’s full of Roman’s cock.

“Patton, shit, love,” Roman gasps out, shuffling slightly so he can grab Patton in such a way, his legs knocking with Patton’s before he stills, “can I?” Patton lets out a breath, sharp and unsteady, before replying, “yes, please, Roman, yes.” Roman obliges, rocking his hips, his cock hardly leaving Patton’s hole before shoving back in quick and sloppy. There’s little rhythm and Roman keeps shifting to fuck Patton just right, he smirks when Patton whimpers that little bit louder, drawing out a moan of Roman’s name.

Patton hums, a little high pitched with need, as he grasps his own leaking cock with one hand, curling his fingers tight before stroking hard and fast. “Roman!” He gasps, sharp and fairly loud, and Roman laughs a little, obviously breathless as his thrusts speed up, his grip hard against Patton’s skin as he chases his own orgasm. Feeling how Patton tenses and his hand over his own cock quickens, he knows he’s close himself, so, Roman doesn’t relent.

“Roman, Ro- shit, Roman!” Patton groans, back arching as he twists, his face burying into the pillow again as he comes quick into his hand. He whines when Roman doesn’t stop his thrusts, the overstimulation getting to him now, and Roman understands and pulls out. “Fuck, Pat, stay still for me, love,” Roman groans, taking his cock into his hand and stroking himself quick and furiously until he comes all over Patton’s ass. Patton laughs at that, a sweet, light-hearted laugh that is in no way mean, and Roman laughs too when he catches his breath.

“Hmm, think it time for a shower, love,” Roman says after a moment, sounding less aroused and much more awake now, and Patton just hums, not really in the mood to move nevertheless shower but he can feel the grossness settling in. Roman’s come is drying on his ass and thighs, his own is gross against his hand. “Okay, shower time,” he responds, reaching around with his clean hand for his boyfriend, tugging on Roman’s hand when he grasps it. “Kiss?” Patton asks, all sweetness and innocence again, and Roman kneels up a little and plants a chase kiss on Patton’s lips.


	19. Day 19: Outdoor, woods, parks, gardens - LAMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan start to get it on in the paddling pool in the garden, Patton is hesitant but Virgil wins him over as they get off to the sight in front of them.
> 
> Warnings: exhibitionism/public sex, grinding, coming in pants, blow job, hand jobs, minor embarrassment, come marking

A fun, nice, calm day in their lovely, big garden. That’s all it was supposed to be. The four of them had lazed about that morning, quick kisses shared as they made then ate breakfast on the sofa, talking about their plan-less day. Patton had frowned at their lack of plans, claiming it was too nice of a day to sit inside and do nothing – well, Virgil would have no problem with that, but he likes to keep his boyfriends happy. So, Roman suggested to spend some time in their garden, set up a small children’s pool to kill some of the heat, and possibly have a barbeque lunch (if any of them could be bothered to grill anything which is unlikely).

It seemed like a good plan, a nice idea. And it is. The sun is warm against Virgil’s skin from where he sits on one of their deck chairs, only in his swim shorts and a tank top. He watches Roman and Patton sitting in their garden chairs pulled right up to the plastic pool, their feet dangling off into the water and occasionally splashing each other as they talk, and Logan is in another deck chair but under the shade of their parasol (he burns so easily, bless him), looking at something on his phone.

And Virgil grins, big and genuine, as he surveys his boyfriends. He can’t stop staring a little longer at the way Patton smiles that joyous toothy grin when Roman fully gets into the play pool and kneels down, cupping the cool water into his hands and throwing it at Patton repeatedly. “Stop it, stop it!” Patton screeches, giggling in between words as he kicks the water back at Roman in defence only managing to make him sputter and throw more water at him.

“If you keep throwing water like that they’ll be none left in the pool,” Logan comments loud enough for them to hear him over their laughing, there’s obvious humour in his voice and his lips are tilted upwards in that way that makes him look really pretty. “You’re such a spoil sport, nerd,” Roman resorts, spitting the pet name at him in that cheeky way that he knows Logan doesn’t mind, “why don’t you come over here and have some fun.” Logan huffs in mock annoyance but places his phone down on the table and walks over to the edge of the pool.

He looks down at Roman, clearly unimpressed with the man who’s soaking wet on his knees in a paddling pool, grinning up at him and grabbing him before he can protest. Logan stumbles and almost falls into the pool, but Roman’s hands work quick to catch him and brings himself down atop of Logan in the pool. Roman’s laughing again, loud and boisterous, to distract from the fact he very much almost decked Logan into the pool and that Patton gasped and is now looking more than slightly frightened.

But Logan laughs, arms fighting against Roman’s to break free and shove his chest playfully, water droplets on his glasses and his soaked hair framing his face beautifully and, god, there’s just a simmering of arousal underneath Virgil’s skin. Roman’s laugher dies down a little, he grabs Logan’s hands to stop him fighting against him but intertwines their fingers, pulling a little to urge him forward but quickly close the gap himself and kisses him.

“Gross,” Virgil comments, it’s the first thing that enters his head that isn’t something sappy or sexual, and they don’t break the kiss at all but rather deepen it, Roman’s hands wander down the front of and then under Logan’s now wet shirt and Logan’s own hands go to Roman’s hair. Patton hears him and acknowledges him though, turning his head to look at him and gesturing for him to come closer. So, he gets up from his deck chair and sits himself in Roman’s old seat right next to Patton.

His bare feet dip into the cool water as he watches the sight in front of him. And it’s perhaps a tad too inappropriate for the middle of the day in their back garden but Virgil doesn’t blame Roman for taking his opportunity to straddle Logan, he would have done too. Patton is less lenient about letting his boyfriends make out in the pool, their hands clutching and very obviously wanting to wander but just stopping short, little grinds of their hips work for now.

“Guys, what if the neighbours saw you!” Patton gasps hushed and almost outraged, and Virgil half wants to tell him to be quiet and see where it goes, to see if their boyfriends would go as far as to fuck in their garden in a children’s pool. And the other half of him feels the fear, what it they were caught? Would the be shunned (well, more so)? The neighbours most definitely won’t be pleased though.

Roman laughs against Logan’s lips while Logan at least has the decency to look a little embarrassed. “It’s not as if the neighbours don’t already know we’re massive, flaming homosexuals,” Roman argues, tempted to return to kissing Logan but he can’t stop the little bits of laughter escaping him. “Shush,” Patton tells him off, kicking a bit of water at him as if it was going to deter him but all Roman does is hum and resume kissing Logan who only protests weakly.

Patton opens his mouth to complain again, perhaps to huff a little and order the two of them to go inside if they’re going to insist on shedding some clothes. But they don’t. Their clothes, wet and clinging to their skin, stay mostly in place aside from their hands wandering underneath their t-shirts every so often. Roman shuffles, pressing Logan further into the barely ankle-deep water, and his hips moving with purpose; grinding his own cock into Logan’s thigh and angling himself so that Logan can grind against him just the same.

That sight sure stops Patton’s words, caught in his throat. Well, that and Virgil’s hand on his thigh. He glances at Virgil, questioning, but Virgil’s still just staring straight ahead, his fingers tracing soft patterns on Patton’s thigh. And that stimulation combined with the sight of, well, Roman and Logan getting off against each other is enough to make Patton hard in moments. “Virge,” he whispers, low but with a bit of an edge to it, and Virgil smiles all soft and fond, a little mischievous too.

“Shh,” Virgil whispers back, finally looking over at Patton and then his lap, smirking at the all too obvious hard on in Patton’s shorts. “Let me… lend you a hand,” Virgil says, hand wandering further upwards, and Patton smiles tightly at the pun. The water splashing is background noise at this point until Roman moans, dragging their attention back to the two of them grinding ruthlessly in the pool, Logan’s obviously smirking against Roman’s lips.

And Virgil doesn’t particularly care as to what Logan has done, his other hand joining the one on Patton, fumbling a little awkwardly to undo his trousers. His hand sinks below the waistband of both Patton’s shorts and boxers, giving his cock a firm squeeze. Patton gasps, hips jutting up a little, and Virgil can’t help moving a hand away to squeeze himself through his shorts, his own cock twitching and obviously very hard.

Virgil doesn’t waste his time getting Patton’s cock out of his shorts, with a little help from Patton inching down the material just a little. And Patton’s hands are pulling down Virgil’s own shorts, well, the best he can as he’s still sitting, and his cock bounces free, hitting against his stomach through his vest. Then Virgil’s acutely aware that they’re still outside in their garden and he very much has his cock out.

His mouth opens to protest but Patton’s hand is gripping his cock, stroking it a little over eagerly – probably telling Virgil to get on with it and get him off too – there’s that and the obscene moan that comes from in front of him. Virgil won’t deny it’s very whorish sounding and he fights to laugh a little knowing fine well it was Logan. Sure enough he turns his attention in front of him, instead of dumbly staring at Patton’s cock, and Logan is staring right back at them.

Logan’s face is bright red, as are his lips (which Virgil definitely thinks about kissing right now), and Roman’s head is tucked into his neck – perhaps to hide his own pathetic moans, which are oddly adorable, and to also create some hickies there (Roman is oddly possessive but it’s not like they mind). Though Roman’s hips definitely don’t stop, if anything they move faster, with more purpose. The two of them don’t stop gasping with the occasional moan thrown in there.

Virgil knows he’s blushing bright red as he watches, feeling almost as if he’s watching something he shouldn’t, something so intimate and obscene between his boyfriends. But Patton’s hand is quick and tight on his cock, and he forces his own hand to move as well, fast and sharp over the head. Patton’s breath hitches sharply, and he squirms under Virgil’s touch, his own hand faltering on Virgil’s cock for a moment.

Their hands work almost on autopilot as they focus on the erotic display in front of them. And Roman’s thrusts are getting frantic, biting almost viciously at Logan’s throat and Logan’s hands grab at Roman’s soaked shirt and his hair. It’s obvious they’re both close and Virgil’s hips jolt at that but before he can open his mouth to quip or degrade them Roman freezes, seizing up and groaning which is a tell-tale sight that he’s just come in his pants.

Logan laughs a little breathlessly, pushing his hip up into Roman’s crotch just to overstimulate him that little bit which earns a hiss from Roman. Roman’s hands push Logan’s hips away, back down into the cold water, and Logan whines obviously needy to come himself. But Roman’s hands are pressing against his cock through his shorts in an instant. “Please, Ro, fuck,” Logan whines, pulling a little at Roman’s hair to urge him on (not that he needs the encouragement).

And Roman grinds his palm against his cock, his fingers trying to fondle the head through his shorts the best he can, but it seems enough for Logan. His back arches, nails digging into Roman’s skin and moaning carelessly loud as he spills into his pants too. “Fuck,” Logan breathes out, burying his face into Roman’s shoulder for a moment, trying to collect himself but obviously failing as Roman continues to trail his fingers over his oversensitive cock.

“Stop it, fucker,” Logan complains, pushing Roman’s hands away weakly but Roman surprisingly doesn’t seem to mind as he doesn’t protest at all. Something else has caught his attention instead. The sight of their two boyfriends sat in the chairs, pants hitched down and cocks out, stroking each other is enough to gain Logan’s attention too. They’re staring straight back at their thoroughly fucked out boyfriends, smiling and flushed themselves.

Roman’s moving before Logan realises it, clambering a little awkwardly off the top of him and almost crawling over to the other two. And when his brain catches up with the situation Logan does the same; Roman already has his hands on Patton’s thighs, looking up at him with those dark, lust filled eyes and Patton really can’t deny that he doesn’t want this now as Roman takes his cock into his hand and starts jerking him off.

Virgil’s hand falls away and Patton’s goes loose on his own cock only to be batted away by Logan’s hands. Logan’s there, on his knees still soaked and looking wrecked, gazing up at him in a silent plea which Virgil nods at. And Virgil gasps, a little too loud and shocked, as Logan unashamedly takes his cock into his mouth instead of into his hand, quick and so sure. His hands carefully thread into Logan’s hair, not pulling or pushing but just there, holding and caressing a little as he watches Logan take his cock over and over.

And Patton is torn between watching the way Roman gets him off, quick and impatient (and very Roman), or the way Logan’s getting Virgil off, his eyes lidded looking up at Virgil and his head bobbing earnestly, and Virgil himself looking so turned on, breathing harsh and flushing like mad. Both of the sights make him closer to climax than he’d like. “Roman- Ro, I’m close,” he whispers out and Roman only hums and doubles his efforts, hand twisting tight around the head of his cock just right.

“Come for me then, Pat,” Roman responds, “want to come on my face, right?” And he knows just what to say. Patton has a huge thing for marking his boyfriends with his come and the promise of that has him coming quickly, hips bucking up into Roman’s grip as he watches streaks of his come cascade over Roman’s face. “Oh, god,” Patton breathes out, easing Roman’s hand off his cock when it starts to get a little uncomfortable, taking in how Roman grins up at him, looking even more wrecked than before.

“Shit, shit, oh-” Virgil moans, loud and clear, slapping his hand over his mouth quickly as his back arches, head falling back as he comes too. Logan doesn’t bother pulling off, taking Virgil’s cock to the base as he twitches and comes, fingers tightening in his hair just enough to sting. Then Virgil all but slumps into the chair, gently pulling Logan off his cock by his hair, and smiling a little sheepishly as some of his come dribbles down his boyfriend’s chin. Logan wipes it away quickly after swallowing the rest though.

“Well, that was… yeah,” Virgil speaks up, breaking the silence between them, his surrounding coming back to him enough for him to realise he should probably put his cock back into his shorts. So, he does, and Patton follows suit. They’re all flushed from their activities and a little from embarrassment. “Okay, this is getting gross now, I need to clean up,” Roman says, standing suddenly and winces feeling the cooling come in his pants and the sticky mess on his face. Logan makes a noise of agreement, holding a hand up for Roman to hoist him up too.

They’re quick to hurry inside and take a quick shower, leaving Patton and Virgil to kiss and swap some sappy words. There’s plenty more sappy words and chaste kisses for Roman and Logan when they return, a lot cleaner than before.


End file.
